Les rêves des XIII Tatoués
by naucika
Summary: Iris, une jeune fille au caractère s'approchant du "j'm'en foutisme", est poursuivie par un homme étrange, nommé VII. Alors qu'elle découvre peu à peu les raisons, elle touche une étrange horloge...qui sait où elle se réveillera...-SUITE D'UNE OS !-
1. Je ne suis pas une fleur

Suite de The end of Death and Tears

PARTIE I

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF8 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une oneshot de ma création nommée « The End of Death and Tears » (chercher dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, bien que seuls quelques éléments sont en rapports. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

Chapitre Un : Je ne suis pas une fleur !

Elle était allongée de tout son long sur le canapé du club de musique.

La douce mélodie s'élevait dans la pièce voisine. Une musique très connue du célèbre Ludwig Van Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata, ou plus exactement la Sonate au Clair de Lune, la quatorzième sonate de l'artiste. Une douce mélodie qui berçait la jeune fille aux longs cheveux argentés, étendue sur le sofa, les yeux clos, ouvrant son cœur à la mélodie enchanteresse.

La musique se stoppa un temps, et de l'autre côté de la porte, Iris entendit les conseils du professeur être donnés à son élève.

Et la musique reprit, légère et douce. Apaisante comme à la toute première écoute. A l'intérieur de son esprit, Iris imaginait les doigts de l'élève glisser sur les touches du piano, offrant à chaque instant une note mélodieuse, où l'assemblage de toutes celles-ci mises bout à bout donnait l'ensemble de la partition. Chaque mouvement qui donnait plus ou moins d'ampleurs à chaque note. Le cœur de l'élève et son enthousiasme.

Puis la mélodie prit fin. Iris resta à fredonner avec nostalgie l'air joué. Bientôt, l'élève et le professeur quittèrent la salle. L'enseignant ne put s'empêcher de lancer une remarque à l'endormie.

« Mademoiselle Valentine. Vous ne faites pas partie de ce club, veuillez disparaître de cette salle.»

Iris ne bougea même pas un sourcil à l'entente de la menace, et resta bien tranquillement allongée sans rien dire.

Ce fut l'élève, une jeune fille de l'âge d'Iris, à peu près dix huit ans, qui renchérit le sujet, ne s'avouant pas vaincu par l'impétuosité de la jeune dormeuse.

"Eh, la décolorée, dégage de là, t'es pas chez toi."

Une fois encore, rien dans l'attitude d'Iris ne donna l'impression que les paroles eurent leur effet souhaité. Les deux personnes abandonnèrent, et s'éclipsèrent de la petite salle, agacés.

Le silence s'installa, et une atmosphère douce régna de nouveau. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Iris ouvrit enfin ses yeux. Deux yeux verts turquoise, d'un vert si étrange qu'il n'en paraissait nullement naturel. Tout comme ses cheveux d'ailleurs, et ses camarades de classe s'entêtaient à la surnommée "la décolorée". Elle ne l'avait jamais démenti, bien que cela ne fut très éloigné de la vérité.

Ces cheveux argent et ces yeux verts, ils étaient parfaitement naturels. Iris était née avec eux.

D'un mouvement endormi, la jeune fille se releva et d'un pas lent se rendit dans la salle annexe de musique. Là où se trouvait le piano aux touches d'un blanc nacré. Dans le silence le plus total, elle s'installa sur la petite chaise, en face du meuble mélodieux. Elle passa ses doigts fins sur le rebord des touches, sans jamais en enfoncer une dans son socle.

Puis après quelques secondes d'hésitations, et une petite vérification rapide pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule, les doigts se posèrent plus fermement sur les touches, actionnant le mécanisme des cordes.

A nouveau, une mélodie envahit la salle de musique. Mais cette dernière n'avait plus rien à voir avec la traditionnelle sonate de Beethoven.

Un mouvement dur et sec, une musique mythique qui s'élevait, et Iris entrouvrit les lèvres afin de chanter la chorale de fond. Un début de notes graves, suivit par un rapide ensemble de notes aiguës.

"Estuans interius

Ia vehementi

Estuans interius

Ia vehementi"

Elle stoppa de chanter un instant, écoutant ses propres notes, puis reprit le chœur.

"Sephiroth"

Un prénom qu'elle connaissait bien, bien plus que la musique en elle même sortie tout droit d'un simple jeu vidéo. En continuant de chanter "One Winged Angel", ses doigts défilèrent de plus en plus vite sur le clavier. Son esprit s'embruma à l'évocation de cet homme qui lui ressemblait tant physiquement, et qui dans une folie meurtrière, possédé par un démon venu d'ailleurs, avait failli détruire un monde tout entier.

Elle le connaissait si bien cet homme dévastateur et sans coeur. Chaque trait de son caractère, chacun de ses actes diaboliques.

La sonnerie du lycée retentit, coupant l'interprétation. Iris dû renoncer à finir la mélodie de l'avatar de la mort. Bientôt, des élèves afflueront dans cette salle pour la même raison qu'Iris. Bien qu'il était seulement quatre de l'après-midi, la jeune étudiante avait déjà fini ses cours. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de s'attarder dans ce lycée.

Son sac de cours sur le dos, elle sortit de l'établissement après avoir récupéré ses affaires, et disparut dans une ruelle.

Non loin, assit sur le haut d'un toit, les deux yeux verts d'un jeune homme la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils la perdent de vue.

Quatre heures vingt était indiqué à la vieille horloge de sa maison.

Iris était arrivée chez elle une minute plus tôt, et venait de déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre, passant par le couloir qui menait à toutes pièces de la maison, sans faire aucun bruit. De loin, elle entendait ses parents parler dans la cuisine.

La jeune fille s'allongea sur son lit, tout comme elle l'avait fait sur le canapé du lycée, et laissa le silence la bercer. Dans un coin de sa tête pourtant, la mélodie de l'ex-général se répétait inlassablement. Le thème d'un homme hors du commun, à la force inégalable, si ce n'est en face du célèbre Cloud Strife.

Sephiroth, un homme au charisme sans ego, aux pouvoirs démesurés. Seulement la sonorité de son prénom donnait des frissons aux gens de son monde.

Iris se releva mollement, et se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvaient son père et sa mère. Les pensées sur Sephiroth ne s'échappèrent pas de son esprit, et lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la petite cuisine, toute sa rêverie et son apologue sur le célèbre SOLDAT...s'écroulèrent d'un coup.

En face d'elle, son père était occupé à parler à sa mère, qui préparait une sorte de pâte pour gâteau.

Étrangeté de la nature, son père était presque identique à Iris. Lui aussi avait de long cheveux argenté -attaché cependant pour faire la cuisine- et de beaux yeux verts turquoises, verts MAKO.

« Sephiroth. » finit-elle de chanter.

Un maigre sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Son père leva les yeux vers elle.

« Oui ?

-Non, je chantais. »

Bien qu'aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, son père, qui lui souriait désormais en la voyant arrivé, avait été dans sa jeunesse le méchant d'un jeu vidéo. Ce qu'il faisait ici, il n'en avait jamais rien dis, mais pour Iris, il était quand même son père, et elle le respectait.

Voilà ce qu'était devenu Sephiroth : un père des plus normal (ou presque, pour Iris, c'était tout de même quelqu'un qui sortait de l'ordinaire), et vivant bien tranquillement dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Sur le côté, la mère d'Iris, nommée Isia, aux longs cheveux bruns, fixait sa fille avec le même sourire.

"Bienvenue à la maison, Iris.

-Merci. Dites, quelqu'un vient à la maison pour que tu fasses un gateau, ou c'est juste comme ça ?

-Ton oncle et ta tante viennent diner ce soir, ainsi que leur fille. Tu feras attention à elle, tu sais bien qu'elle est plus jeune que toi."

Iris acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle aimait bien son oncle et sa tante. Jamais ils ne lui avaient fait de remarque, et à l'inverse de beaucoup de monde et leurs préjugés, ils adoraient son père. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment liés par le sang, mais ils avaient toujours eut pour habitude de les nommer "oncle" et "tante".

"Ils arrivent à quelle heure ?

-Six heures." répondit sa mère.

Iris acquiesça et sortit de l'endroit, prétextant aller prendre une douche.

--

Une petite douche rapide plus tard, c'est à dire après avoir fait coulé l'eau pendant une bonne heure, Iris sortit de la douche.

Elle s'arrêta un instant devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain, la serviette enroulée autour de son corps.

Au départ, elle n'y avait pas cru. Cela faisait seulement deux ans qu'elle avait accepté d'être "la fille d'un personnage de jeu vidéo". A vrai dire, ce fut en jouant au jeu elle-même qu'elle comprit. Et puis, d'un côté elle en était fière, bien que parfois, elle en était apeurée.

Fière d'être la fille de cet homme.

Mais apeurée par les pouvoirs.

Les yeux turquoise d'Iris firent le tour de son reflet. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son épaule. Elle était là, la preuve irréfutable. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu contredire.

Une marque. Une sorte de tatouage sans vraiment en être un. Un numéro "un" écrit en lettre romaine. I. Placé sur son bras droit, à la limite de l'épaule.

On aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un tatouage banal comme les autres. Non, tout comme ses cheveux et ses yeux, Iris le possédait depuis sa naissance. Il s'agissait d'une marque formée par "quelque chose en elle" qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Comme pour tracer la descendance de son père.

Comme pour dire "Tu es la fille de Sephiroth, et tu ne peux pas t'enfuir de ce destin."

Iris sortit de la salle de bain, et au moment où elle posait le pied dehors, une mignonne petite fille aux cheveux bruns coiffés avec deux petites couettes sur les côtés, d'environ dix ans, se heurta à elle et tomba en arrière. Soulevant un sourcil sceptique, Iris releva la fillette.

"Dis donc toi ? Ca te prends souvent de courir tout droit sans regarder.

-Coucou Iris. Désolée.

-C'est rien. Fais juste attention à toi, Siri. Tes parents sont aussi arrivés ?"

La mignonne fillette acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête très énergique. D'un côté, elle ressemblait vraiment à sa mère : tête en l'air et maladroite. Mais Iris savait qu'elle aussi intelligente que son père.

La fillette disparut, laissant Iris se changer. Après s'être accoutré d'un simple jean et d'un T-shirt des plus classique, l'argentée sortit de sa chambre pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants.

L'ambiance était festive lorsqu'Iris entra dans le salon. Son oncle et sa tante étaient assis sur le premier canapé, tandis que ses parents à elle étaient assis sur le second en face. Siri, sa petite cousine, était assise entre ses deux parents, un joli sourire aux lèvres.

"Bonsoir Iris !" fit sa tante en la voyant arriver.

"Bonsoir Tante Ayu. Bonsoir Oncle Ven."

Ils étaient bien jeunes pour être considéré comme des oncles ou des tantes. Ils devaient avoir à peu près trente-cinq ans tous les deux. Sa tante était une maladroite de service, grande dessinatrice très connue, tandis que son oncle était un homme droit et sérieux, assidu cependant de jeux vidéo et d'informatique.

Iris les aimait beaucoup, et considérait ces trois personnes comme membres à par entière de sa famille. Ils devaient venir diner chez elle au moins une fois par semaine, et inversement, elle était toujours rendue chez eux.

Cependant, quelque chose avait toujours tracassé Iris à leurs sujets. Leur relation avec son père. Car bien que cela fût étonnant, Iris avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis bien des années auparavant, bien avant même sa naissance.

Quelque chose que ni sa mère, ni elle ne connaissait.

Quelque chose qui était l'unique et seule explication de l'arrivée de son père ici, elle en était certaine. Malheureusement, Sephiroth n'avait jamais fait par de cette partie de l'histoire. Peur sans doute d'effrayer une enfant, ou bien froisser la confiance de sa femme.

Un jour, elle lui en avait parlé, mais n'avait obtenu que le mutisme de son père. C'était peine perdue. Mais elle était sa fille après tout, et elle détestait que l'on lui cache des choses.

--

Sa tante Ayu et son oncle Ven, ainsi que leur fille, étaient repartis chez eux, après un repas bien copieux. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien.

D'un pas sans réelle ambition, Iris se rendit dans sa chambre. A peine entrée qu'une douce mélodie s'éleva dans sa chambre. Pas d'instrument, juste un air fredonné qu'Iris semblait connaître. Le thème d'Aerith.

Un courant d'air s'engouffra dans sa chambre, claquant violemment la porte derrière elle, tandis que les rideaux volaient au niveau de sa fenêtre.

Iris frémit. Un homme se tenait assis dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. La jeune fille était pourtant sûre et certaine qu'elle se trouvait au quatrième étage, et il était strictement impossible pour quelque de "normal" d'entrer par cette ouverture.

La lune dessina les contours de cet homme. Il n'était pas très vieux, un tout petit peu plus qu'elle peut être, mais juste d'un an ou deux, sans plus. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jets, sauf peut être une petite mèche qui semblait bleu, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au cou, mais Iris n'arrivait pas trop à distinguer les détails à cause de la pénombre.

Mais c'était ses yeux qui laissaient Iris tétanisée. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de les voir, bien au contraire, car chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans une glace, elle les voyait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle regardait son père dans les yeux.

C'était exactement les mêmes. Pas n'importe quel vert. Du vert Mako.

"...qui..."

Iris avait ouvert la bouche un bref instant, mais l'homme lui sauta dessus aussitôt. Sa tête se heurta au sol violemment, et elle se retrouva étalée par terre, une main sur ses lèvres. Les deux yeux verts de l'homme la fixèrent en silence.

"Tais-toi..." grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Se taire, peut-être, mais ne pas agir, cet homme rêvait. D'un coup vif au ventre, Iris fit voltiger de l'autre côté de sa chambre son agresseur.

"Que...

-Ne crois pas t'attaquer à quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

-Je le sais bien, mais ça, ce ne sont pas tes pouvoirs. Depuis quand tu connais l'art du combat ?"

Les deux se toisèrent. L'homme s'était relevé, et Iris aussi. Leurs souffles respectifs troublaient le silence.

"...ça te pose un problème ? J'ai pris des cours de self-défense. Un peu de tout quoi.

-Les filles de nos jours apprennent des choses inutiles.

-Preuve que si. T'es qui ?

-Sept.

-Sept quoi ?

-Réfléchis, stupide fille. On se reverra bientôt."

L'homme se dirigea tranquillement vers la fenêtre et d'un simple saut grimpa sur le rebord.

"Et n'oublie pas...je ne suis pas ton allié."

Un long sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et il disparut d'un bond dans le vide. Par réflexe, Iris accourut jusqu'au rebord. Ce type devrait être réellement fou pour sauter comme ça.

Mais non, rien. La ruelle était déserte. Volatilisé.

"C'était quoi ça ?"

--

"PARDON ?! Tu peux répéter ?

-Un type m'a attaquée !"

L'ex-général faisait face à sa fille, devant son bol de chocolat chaud du matin. Ils étaient tous les deux, la mère d'Iris était partie travailler. La jeune fille avait attendu patiemment que cette dernière s'éclipse pour parler de l'intrusion de l'homme. La pendule sonna sept heures.

Son père la regardait avec des yeux ronds, effaré. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à ça.

"Et il avait les mêmes yeux que nous." rajouta Iris.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de tuer le moral de Sephiroth, qui avait du mal à admettre la réalité.

Son passé le rattrapait. Et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point.

"Iris...je...suis désolé. C'est sans doute de ma faute…

-Mais non. T'en fais pas. Et puis j'suis pas si fragile que j'en ai l'air.

-Ce type...t'as dis quelque chose ?

-Oui. Que l'on était ennemi. Ah et il a dit "sept" mais j'ai pas compris.

-Il t'as dis ça comment ?

-Je lui ai demandé qui il était, mais il m'a répondu ça.

-...un tatoué..."

Iris frémit. Un tatoué. Elle venait de réagir à l'importance de ce mot. Elle répéta doucement les paroles de son père, comme si elle comprenait à présent.

"...eheh...tu...tu vas pas me dire que c'est LE numéro "VII"...tu blagues, Papa. On est sur terre, il a rien à faire ici.

-Je suis bien là moi...

-PAPA ! Tu ne vas pas croire de telles choses quand même.

-...Iris...tu es en danger."

La colère monta en l'argentée. Elle ne croyait pas la réalité. Elle ne croyait pas son père. Ce n'était qu'un jeu vidéo stupide, ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Mais elle...et son père.

"Tu es le I, Iris...moi...j'ai perdu mon tatouage le jour où tu es née. C'est...toi qu'ils veulent.

-Qui, "ils" ?

-J'en sais rien. J'imagine que ce type n'agit pas seul. S'il est le VII, les autres ne doivent pas être loin.

-Ahaha, belle blague. Maintenant tu vas me dire que c'est moi qu'ils cherchent, et qu'ils veulent ma peau ?

-...ce n'est pas une blague ! Il faut absolument te mettre en sécurité !"

Sephiroth avait la gorge sèche, mais était déjà plus sérieux.. Il avait toujours espéré que son passé ne referait jamais surface, dans ce monde. Mais il fallait croire qu'il serait poursuivit jusqu'à la mort.

La tasse d'Iris se fracassa sur le sol, et la fille s'enfuit en courant, attrapant son sac de cours pour disparaître dans le couloir de l'immeuble. L'ex-général resta seul devant son bol de chocolat, atterré. Dans sa main, sa cuillère tremblait et tintait à chaque fois qu'elle percutait le rebord du bol.

Puis la cuillère tomba nette sur le sol, et Sephiroth s'empara du téléphone, composant à la va-vite un numéro. Jamais il ne laisserait sa fille sans protection. Il fallait la mettre en sécurité. Après quelques tonalités, la voix endormie de Ven répondit :

"Allo ?

-Ven ? C'est Seph'.

-Salut, vieux. Qu'est-ce qui te fait appeler de si bon matin ?

-Ven...j'ai un sérieux problème.

-Houlà, pour que ce soit toi qui dises ça, c'est qu'il y a effectivement quelque chose. Je t'écoute.

-Iris est en danger ! Ven...les numéros...les autres tatoués...ils sont là...ils veulent Iris."

--

La douceur du printemps se faisait sentir. Les oiseaux étaient de retour, tandis que les premiers bourgeons commençaient à éclore.

Assise sur une branche d'un haut arbre, Iris avait les yeux clos, comme endormie. A plusieurs mètres de hauteur, elle aimait s'isoler, et ainsi profiter de la quiétude du moment.

C'était le même effet que la musique.

Et comme toujours, cela avait le don de la calmer. C'était le cas en ce moment. Elle vidait son esprit de la discussion du matin. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas été en cours.

Elle laissa son esprit vaguer dans l'inconscience. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'endormit.

"Iris ?"

Etrange rêve. Elle entendait quelqu'un lui parler. Une voix féminine et douce.

"Tu dois faire attention à toi. Les Treize te cherchent. Si tu désires sortir de ce monde, cherche l'horloge cassée. Je te conduirai ailleurs. Pas en sécurité, mais un endroit où tu pourras apprendre à te défendre face à cette menace. Zack est d'accord avec moi."

La voix douce la berça. Elle avait du mal à comprendre les paroles, mais elle avait l'intention de les suivre.

"...qui es-tu ?" demanda Iris.

"...Aerith. Tu dois me connaître, non ? Et toi...tu es la I...la tatouée la plus recherchée...par les Treize."

L'étrange rêve prit fin. Bientôt, la lueur du jour perça à travers les paupières de la jeune fille. Par réflexe, elle voulut se redresser, en prenant appui sur le côté.

Quel côté ?

C'était du vide, là où sa main gauche avait voulu prendre appuie. L'idiote, elle avait oublié qu'elle était perchée dans un arbre !

Elle sentit son monde basculer sur le côté, tandis qu'elle chutait de quelques mètres. Cependant, quelque chose la rattrapa au dernier moment, ralentissant sa chute. Iris tomba en douceur dans les bras d'un homme. Il portait une paire de lunettes sur le nez, ce qui cachait ses yeux. Elle put les voir un instant malgré tout.

Encore ses yeux verts. Les mêmes que la nuit dernière. Le même homme. Son agresseur.

Avant d'avoir pu réagir, il la reposa sur le sol, sans rien dire, et se retourna pour partir de le sens contraire d'Iris.

Troublée un instant, la jeune fille sentit la colère monter en elle.

"EH ! Tu es dans quel camp, bordel ?!"

L'homme aux cheveux bruns stoppa sa marche un instant, et se retourna à moitié vers elle. Il portait une longue chemise blanche, à demi fermée, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir.

"...je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne suis pas dans ton camp...

-ALORS POURQUOI TU VIENS DE ME SAUVER ?! Et pourquoi tu repars ainsi ?! T'es pas censé m'attraper ou quelque chose dans le genre ?!"

L'homme haussa les épaules et reprit sa route. Iris eut juste le temps t'entendre la réponse, avant que l'homme ne se mêle à la foule de passants.

"...j'ai pas reçu les nouveaux ordres...estime toi heureuse..."

--

Enervée au possible, Iris prit le chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Pas reçu les nouveaux ordres ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Ce type se moquait d'elle, et cela avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle.

Iris avait séché les cours. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, son père n'était plus là. Sûrement parti travailler. Etrange cependant, il n'avait pas nettoyer le sol blanc de la cuisine, désormais taché du brun du chocolat. Iris prit quelque instant pour ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine et passer un coup d'éponge.

Une petite balayette dans les mains, elle alla jusqu'à l'entrée pour mettre dans la poubelle les reste de la tasse.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se stoppa nette. Dans le couloir, la vieille horloge indiquait minuit. Fait étrange, lorsque l'on savait qu'elle marchait normalement d'habitude, et qu'il était seulement onze heures du matin.

Comme un flash, le rêve lui revint à l'esprit. La voix de la femme se répéta. L'horloge cassée.

La balayette tomba des mains d'Iris pour se fracasser contre le sol. La jeune fille restait obnubilée par le vieux meuble qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était gamine. Sans un mot, elle s'en approcha.

Minuit.

Minuit où ? Dans quel monde ?

Iris posa la main sur l'horloge en chêne, et tomba irrémédiablement dans le sommeil.

--

Assis sur la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre d'Iris, le jeune homme entendit un cri. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, à peine avait-il eut le temps de poser un pied sur le sol de la chambre, qu'il jura.

« Le passage a été ouvert ! Elle a trouvé ! Aerith, tu me le payeras ! Tu sais pourtant bien qu'elle ne nous échappera pas éternellement ! »

Sa proie avait disparut.

« …j'vais dire quoi au boss, moi, maintenant… »

Note de l'auteur :

--'

Bon, chers lecteurs…ne me dites jamais « A quand la suite » quand il n'y en a pas de prévu oO…--' apprenez que je suis incapable de me retenir dans un tel cas, et que je FAIS effectivement une suite…va prendre ses médocs pour une cure anti-suite…marche pas…

Doooonccc voici la suite de The End of Death and Tears, avec comme perso principal, la fille…de Sephiroth Oo et oui. OO

Alors là, va y avoir des fans qui vont hurler : « QUI ?! AVEC QUI IL S'EST MARIE ?! »

TT …heuu…ben pour le coup, avec une certaine Isia.

Au sujet d'Iris. Son caractère est assez subtil. Pour le moment, vous connaissez son caractère j'm'en foutisme, ainsi que fifille à son papa.

Autrement dis…vous verrez plus tard comment elle est réellement.

Huumm pourquoi les tatoués, et pourquoi elle ? –' ben ça a fini par devenir logique dans ma petite tête que ce soit elle. Elle était ma seule piste je dois dire pour continuer.

Et les tatoués, car c'est un sujet qui me fascine

Autrement, le p'tit numéro VII. (oui, le gars qui la suit)

--' ouais, j'ai vu des méchants plus méchant que ça, moi aussi, mais bon, il suit les ordres, faut jamais trop en demander aux méchants.

Ceci mis à part, pour les autres personnages Ayu et Ven, vous les connaissez, j'ai trouvé ça marrant qu'ils soient l'oncle et la tante d'Iris. Quand à leur fille, Siri, c'est pour faire parallèle avec Iris (mettez à l'envers voyooonns Oo)

C'est dommage, mais on va pas revoir ces personnages pendant un bon moment oO dommage, j'aimais bien Siri. Je la trouve toute mignonne.

Allez, ceci va être finalement une « fic » à par entière. Pas une simple OS (…j'ai craqué…j'suis désolée…j'avais pourtant promis « pas de nouvelle fic avant la fin d'EP, juste des OS. »…bah non –' pas réussi.

CEPENDANT la fic sera pas plus longue que 6 petits chapitres de cette taille là. (Rassurez ? Comme ça non ? Hein ? Je dois bosser ? J'ai des cours aussi ? méééé)

Allez, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, mes chers amis

Kity Mihina, Tarée pro, qui va se faiiiire frappppper (pitié…)


	2. Suis je recalée ?

PARTIE I

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF8 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une oneshot de ma création nommée « The End of Death and Tears » (chercher dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, bien que seuls quelques éléments sont en rapports. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

_Chapitre deux : Suis-je recalée ?_

Étrangeté de la nature, Iris sentait de l'eau glisser entre ses doigts fins, sans quelconque raison. Une eau froide qui faisait frémir le corps entier de la jeune fille, allant et repassant le long de ses phalanges.

Peu à peu, le toucher laissa place à l'odorat. Un doux parfum salé qui enivrait et emplissait les poumons de quiconque le respirait. Le parfum de la mer.

Puis l'ouïe vint comme pour affirmer les déductions faites précédemment. Le bruit des vagues qui se fracassent contre les écueils marins, le son de vaguelettes qui vont et viennent sur le banc de sable.

C'était ça…Iris était sur le sable, face contre terre, et ses souvenirs qui revenaient. La mer où elle allait se baigner lorsqu'elle était enfant, les châteaux de sables, les jeux estivaux. Tout revenait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'y était pas rendue.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle là ?

Les yeux d'Iris s'ouvrirent de stupeur, réalisant soudain l'absurdité de sa position. A moitié étalée dans l'eau qui montait au fur et à mesure, et grelottante de froid, elle se releva comme elle le put, essayant de remettre les idées à leur place.

« Qu'est-ce que…je fais ici ? »

Excellente question, pleine de bon sens, mais qui resta sans réponse. Iris jeta un coup d'œil à gauche, seul l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue. Puis un coup d'œil à droite, et là une petite falaise d'une dizaine de mètres séparaient tel un remblai la mer et une vieille bâtisse en rénovation.

En face d'elle, un phare qui donnait l'impression de pouvoir s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment. Une tour de Pise en un peu plus délabrée, à la limite de la ruine.

Derrière elle ? Iris ne se souvint pas, elle venait de s'écrouler par terre, épuisée.

---

Iris se souvint vaguement d'une présence. Ou plus exactement, des mains. Des mains froides qui restaient sur son front, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Des bras aussi, qui l'avait soulevée du sol, l'emportant dans un endroit plus sec, bien que toujours à l'extérieur et non à l'abri du vent qui soufflait.

Les mains étaient restées quelques temps sur son visage, comme pour essayer de la réveiller. Même si elles étaient froides, ces mains étaient…rassurantes…

Iris ouvrit les yeux, se réveillant en sursaut. Aussitôt, elle porta ses mains au visage, grimaçant.

« Ahh…mal de tête… »

Le mal de tête venait de la manière dont elle s'était levée la dernière fois. Elle avait du resté longtemps immobile dans l'eau, et se relever avec un tel entrain lui avait donné le vertige. Par réflexe, ses yeux scrutèrent les alentours. Elle était sûre et certaine que quelqu'un était là, juste à côté d'elle, quelques secondes auparavant.

C'est alors qu'elle la vit, là, disparaissant comme une ombre derrière le lointain phare. Une silhouette étrange.

En s'assurant que cette fois son corps tiendrait le choc de se lever de manière brutale, Iris se mit à courir jusqu'au phare, hurlant :

"Attendez ! Revenez !"

Elle parcourut une vingtaine de mètre avant de se retrouver devant la bâtisse en ruine. Elle le contourna pour faire face à la silhouette.

Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien derrière le phare. Là où l'ombre avait disparu, il n'y avait que des pierres qui s'étaient écroulées avec le temps et les vagues qui frappaient le phare, le rendant plus vulnérable un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais l'ombre. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle était sûre qu'elle l'avait disparaître ici, elle ne s'était quand même pas envolée ? Il n'y avait que l'océan derrière le phare. Cela tenait du surnaturel.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de surnaturel, Iris n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Un phantom rouge orangé sortit du sable, juste devant elle.

"...hein ? Mais...qu'est-ce que je raconte...un...un phantom...c'est un monstre de final fantasy 8 ça !"

Elle fit un pas en arrière, se percutant contre le mur du phare. Soit elle rêvait, soit c'était une blague de mauvais goût. Un Phantom. Et puis quoi encore ? En tout cas, c'était plutôt bien réussi. Il semblait parfaitement réel, avec son petit regard en biais, comme s'il s'apprêtait à attaquer d'un moment ou un autre. D'ailleurs, il volait dans les airs, comme dans le jeu.

A cette réflexion, Iris frémit. Ce n'était pas une blague : la lévitation n'est pas possible dans le monde réel.

Le petit monstre orange qui ressemblait à un poisson fondit soudain sur son visage, et d'un coup de nageoire, lui laissa une marque sur la joue. Marque qui commença à saigner un peu d'ailleurs, jusqu'au laisser un filet de sang sur le sol.

"Merde ! C'est pas un rêve non plus !"

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Iris fit volte face, et se mit à courir sur la plage, après avoir contourné le phare.

Elle n'avait pas fais dix mètres que trois autres monstres l'encerclèrent. Il y avait parmi eux deux autres Phantoms, ainsi qu'un Xylopode, l'un de ces machins sans forme volants.

"..."

Le cœur d'Iris se mit à battre différemment, comme si son pouls s'accélérait jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse impressionnante. Muette de stupéfaction, elle comprit ce qu'il se passait.

Elle n'était pas chez elle, mais dans le monde de Final Fantasy VIII...à l'orphelinat de Centra.

Elle recula un peu, prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait même pas atteindre l'orphelinat sur le côté. Les monstres la regardaient avec des yeux pleins d'envie. Cela faisait sûrement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de la chaire fraîche à manger, encore moins d'humains...et d'ailleurs, encore moins de Terrienne. Iris avait l'impression de s'être transformée en morceau de jambon premier choix.

Puis tout se déroula en un instant. Les quatre monstres lui sautèrent dessus. L'un lui attrapa le bras à l'aide de ses tentacules, un autre fouetta son visage à l'aide de sa nageoire, encore un autre lui mordit la main.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, le dernier lui lança un sort de glace.

De la magie. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça...ou presque.

Presque, parce que si elle le niait à elle-même, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle avait déjà vu d'étrange phénomène dans sa vie auparavant.

Peu à peu, ses sens s'engourdirent en même temps que le sortilège montait en elle. Ses mains ne furent que des glaçons, puis ses bras et ses jambes...pour finir son corps. Il ne restait que le visage.

Iris cria de toutes ses forces. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Elle allait mourir comme ça ? Depuis quand elle était si faible ?

Clac

Quelque chose qui se déverrouillait.

Clac

Encore quelque chose qui s'ouvrait.

Bizarre, elle avait l'impression que cela venait de son propre cœur. Peut être que ces "clac" n'étaient que les derniers battements de ce dernier, après tout.

Etrange...Iris avait chaud.

Tel une déflagration, la demoiselle argentée sentit le monde brûler tout autour d'elle, bien que cela lui semblait si doux.

Doucement, elle rouvrit les yeux, et sursauta. Autour d'elle, des flammes incandescentes brûlaient, formant autour d'elle un cercle immense, réduisant en cendre les montres qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul à l'écart qui demeura vivant, et qui fixait le spectacle sans vraiment comprendre. Comment une proie pouvait-elle produire un tel brasier. Même la plus haute des magies n'en n'était pas capable. Pas même les monstres du Néants, appelée Gardian Force.

Le feu n'était que douceur pour celle qui l'utilisait. Ebahie, Iris eut du mal a comprendre que le feu venait d'elle.

Ce dernier cessa soudain. Sur le sol, des petits amas cendrés se tenaient aux anciens emplacements des trois monstres les plus proches.

Le dernier, un phantom, commença à prendre la fuite, lorsqu'il tomba par terre en recevant un coup de point puissant, venu de nul part.

Un homme, un peu plus jeune qu'Iris, et encore ce n'était pas sûr, venait de le tuer en un seul coup.

C'était un garçon tout blond, avec des pics d'une hauteur non négligeable, et avec un tatouage sur la joue gauche. Il était habillé avec un grand baggi bleu, et d'un T-shirt noir avec un blouson rouge et bleu.

La mâchoire d'Iris faillit se décrocher toute seule, tellement elle n'osait y croire.

Zell.

"...que...qu'est-ce que...

-Tu vas bien ? C'était toi ce cercle de feu ? Dire que je voulais te sauver, j'ai rien eu besoin de faire...eh ! Allo ? Tu m'écoutes ? Pourquoi tu me regardes avec des yeux comme ça ? Eh !...EHHH mais tombe pas !!!"

Trop tard, Iris venait de tomber dans les pommes. L'accumulation de trop de stress et d'étonnement, ainsi que la douleur des attaques des monstres, l'avait vaincue, sans aucun doute.

---

Iris était assise sur une petite chaise en bois.

« Okai, tu peux me répéter tout ça plus doucement ? » demanda la jeune fille.

En face d'elle, Zell Dincht, personnage très connu d'un jeu vidéo de son monde, se tenait adossé nonchalamment sur une vieille colonne en pierre de l'orphelinat, les bras croisés.

Cela faisait pas loin d'une heure qu'Iris s'était réveillée dans un lit miteux avec une couverture sur soit, et un gant sur le visage pour sa fièvre. Depuis, elle avait demandé à Zell de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Cependant, elle avait du éviter de sortir trop de choses bizarres, déjà que le blond la fixait parfois avec des yeux de merlan frits dès qu'elle dérapait.

« Je veux dire…me résumer ce que tu as dis ?

-Ahalala…dure à la comprenette. Enfin, je ne t'en veux pas, si tu es amnésique. »

Amnésique oui. C'était la seule chose que la miss argentée avait réussi à dire pour se rattraper certaines de ses gaffes.

« Bon, comme je te l'ai expliqué, nous vivons dans un monde de magie, en paix désormais. Autrefois, c'est-à-dire il y a un an maintenant, chaque nation élevait des Seeds. Ce sont des mercenaires d'élites destinés à triompher des nécromanciens. La seule et l'unique sorcière qui existe à notre époque est Linoa Heartilly, mais elle est pacifique et d'ailleurs mon amie. Moi-même je suis un Seed. Il y a un an, une sorcière du futur a voulu réunir le passé le présent et le futur en un tout, et nous l'avons vaincu. Voilà. Depuis…ben on aide tout le monde comme on le peut. On est plus devenue une armée d'élite au cas où une nouvelle menace arriverait.

-Okay, okay, ça j'avais compris. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

-…ben…j'essaye de rénover l'orphelinat où j'ai vécu… »

Zell avait avoué ça timidement, l'air un peu gêné. Il reprit aussitôt le sourire, et se mit à frapper des petits coups dans le vide.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? C'était quoi cette magie, j'ai jamais vu ça ?

-Ecoute, sur ce que je fais là, j'en sais rien. J'me suis réveillée sur la plage, et la magie…j'en sais pas plus que toi… »

Les coups inutiles se stoppèrent. Le porc-épic blond semblait réfléchir. Iris attendit patiemment quelque chose de constructif qui pourrait l'aider.

L'aider oui, car n'oublions pas qu'elle se trouvait dans un monde d'un jeu vidéo, toute seule, plus ou moins perdue, sans savoir comment revenir. De plus, elle ne connaissait personne, mis à part les personnages de ce jeu et cette ombre ne semblait pas réapparaître.

« Ah ! C'est ça ! Aurais-tu vu une ombre, Zell, en venant me sauver ? Où…est-ce que tu étais là avant que je me réveille ? »

Le blond la regardait ahuri. D'un mouvement de tête, il fit signe que non. Il n'avait vu personne à part elle et les monstres.

« Désolé…en tout cas, je crois que quelqu'un pourrait t'aider.

-Je t'écoute.

-Le chef des Seeds de Balamb. Squall Lionheart. C'est aussi le fils du président d'Esthar. Ce qui nous confère la protection d'une des plus hautes nations, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'ils sont à Esthar en ce moment, tous les deux. Je vais demander à Selphie de venir nous chercher avec Irvine. C'est elle qui m'a déposé ici. C'est une amie. »

Iris acquiesça. Elle savait bien évidemment qui était Selphie. Le garçon ne lui apprenait rien en réalité. La seule chose qu'elle voulait comprendre était à quel moment du jeu elle avait atterri. Visiblement, bien après le cataclysme Ultimécia, donc en sécurité. Son unique but était donc de rentrer chez elle.

Oui…et non. Rentrer chez elle était synonyme de retrouver ces types qui la poursuivaient. Malgré tout, elle ne savait pas encore pour combien de temps elle serait en sécurité.

« J'accepte ta proposition. »

---

« YAHOOOOOOOO !!!! Salut, j'm'appelle Selphie !!! »

Adieu calme et silence. Déjà qu'avec Zell rien n'était évident. Cette fois, elle se retrouvait avec les trois plus fous de l'histoire, à savoir Zell, Selphie et Irvine.

Aïe…Irvine.

« Bonjour demoiselle. » fit le grand cow-boy en lui faisant un baisemain.

« Fais gaffe, ta copine va être jalouse… » siffla Iris.

En effet, la petite délurée fixait Irvine avec des yeux noirs. Ce dernier toussota, et se retira à la salle de contrôle sur un « Bon, j'vais préparer la carte de voyage. »

Selphie alla le rejoindre. C'était elle la pilote après tout. Ne resta que Zell et Iris dans la salle des passagers.

« Tu verras, ils sont sympas.

-J'imagine.

-Tu es quelqu'un de méfiante pourtant.

-Hum ?

-Parfois ta façon de parler. On dirait…que tu n'aimes pas les gens. »

Iris soupira. Devait-elle parler de ça ?

« Enfin, je suppose que c'est normal pour une amnésique, tu nous connais pas ! »

Elle laissa le blond dériver sur cette idée. Un faible instant, elle murmura quelques mots, le regard perdu dans les nuages qui défilaient.

« Dis…Zell…les gens…ici, ils n'ont pas peur des personnes qui ont des cheveux comme moi ? Et des yeux comme moi ?

-Pardon ?

-Rien. Oublie. »

Elle se blottit contre un siège, et commença à se laisser bercer par les remous provoquer par les trous d'air.

---

« Vous devez vous tenir droit, parler correctement, ne pas paraître désintéressé, aucune marque de familiarité devant et envers monsieur le Président et son fils. »

Les mains dans les poches, Iris écouta le soldat déballer le protocole. Zell l'avait accompagné jusque dans le palais présidentiel d'Esthar, et une vague de stress montait en Iris. Elle détestait les choses prédéfinis et dans les normes.

D'ailleurs, il semblait que Zell aussi…

« SQUUUAAAALLL MON POTE !!! » hurla le porc-épic lorsqu'ils franchirent devant le soldat la porte qui menait à la salle.

Iris réprima un fou rire en entendant le soupir du soldat. Finalement, la porte se referma derrière elle, et elle put voir Zell pendu au cou d'un pauvre jeune homme qui tentait de s'en débarrasser.

« Zell, je t'ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas une peluche que l'on sert dans ses bras.

-Mouais. D'après Linoa…

-Dehors !

-Okai, je la mets en veilleuse. »

Zell revint vers Iris, qui était restée statique depuis le début. La salle était éclairée de toute part, et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, pourtant toujours aussi séduisant, se tenait assis sur sa chaise, les pieds sur le bureau. Juste à côté, Squall vint s'asseoir sur la partie libre du meuble, laissant échapper un soupir non dissimulé.

« Squall, voici Iris. C'est la fille dont je t'ai parlé au téléphone. »

Le père et le fils la dévisagèrent un instant. Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille tourna les yeux vers le sol.

« Tu es amnésique, c'est ça.

-Oui…

-Et tu as utilisé une magie inconnue ?

-Oui…enfin…je crois que c'est moi…sans en être sûre… »

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle venait de se rendre compte d'une erreur horrible, et elle était certaine que Squall avait fait le rapprochement.

« …es-tu une nécromancienne ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Dans ce cas, tu es une Tatouée. »

Le sang d'Iris se glaça. Brusquement, elle fit face à Squall, le fixant droit dans les yeux. La bouche à demi ouverte, prête à répliquer quelque chose. Ce fut alors que Zell explosa de rire.

« AHAHA ! Joli Squall. Je savais pas que tu jouais aux jeux vidéos toi aussi. Une tatouée ! Haha…et pourquoi pas une Cetra tant que tu y es ! »

Ouf. Iris pu respirer. Elle ne pu s'empêcher toutefois de renchérir.

« Tu penses que c'est possible que des personnages de jeu vidéo existent ? Il ne manquerait plus que Sephiroth débarque. »

Laguna sourit à son tour. Lui-même avait été surpris par les paroles de son fils.

« Ahhh je comprends. C'est à cause de ses cheveux ! » réagit soudain Zell. « C'est vrai qu'ils sont argentés, mais c'est une teinture, n'est-ce pas Iris ?

-Qui aurait des cheveux argentés naturels ? » murmura-t-elle.

Zell lui permettait inconsciemment de se cacher.

Mais cela la tracassait. Squall était au courrant de quelque chose, elle en était sûre. Et ce détail lui fit froid dans le dos.

Laguna partit alors, les laissant régler les derniers détails. Squall précisait qu'Iris allait être implantée, si elle le désirait, à la BGU, afin d'être formée, et sans doute maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Dès que le mot pouvoir fut à nouveau sur le tapis, Iris rajouta :

« Ca se trouve ce n'était même pas moi…il y a peu de chance même. Au pire, j'suis capable de faire disparaître une pièce dans ma main par tour de passe-passe, et encore ! Une fois sur deux je me loupe. »

Pas très convaincu, le chef des Seeds lui conseilla vivement de faire au moins une formation. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait nulle part pou aller pour le moment.

---

Tous les papiers avaient été signés. Désormais, Iris serait une étudiante à la BGU, ou Balamb Garden University. Là bas, elle serait prise en charge par Quistis, une amie prof des autres, et pourrait suivre des cours afin d'en apprendre plus. On lui accorderait une arme dès son arrivée.

Les papiers en mains, Zell partit le premier pour prévenir Selphie et Irvine qu'ils arrivaient bientôt, et qu'ils allaient à la BGU.

Iris remercia une dernière fois Squall, et commença à s'en aller elle aussi. Au moment pourtant où elle posa la main sur la poignée de la sortie, une boule de feu sur le côté l'arrêta. La jeune femme tressaillit et se retourna aussitôt, alors qu'une petite partie de son T-shirt avait brûlé. C'était Squall.

« Attends là…maintenant que l'on est deux, il va falloir jouer carte sur table, Miss-je-suis-amnésique-sans-vraiment-l'être. »

Avec l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac, Iris déglutit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » lança-t-elle en tentant de garder son sang froid.

« Tu le sais très bien. Tu as commis une erreur tout à l'heure en soulignant les propos de Zell. Si tu es réellement amnésique, tu ne connaîtrais pas ce jeu. N'est-ce pas ? »

La gaffe. Iris se maudit intérieurement. Elle ne céda cependant pas à la panique.

« Oui. Tout comme toi tout à l'heure qui était parfaitement sérieux avec ton histoire de Tatoué.

-Oh, la jolie épaule.

-Hein ? »

Sans comprendre, l'argentée vint poser son regard sur son épaule. Elle jura lorsqu'elle remarqua que son T-shirt avait été brûlé pile à l'endroit de son tatouage : le chiffre romain I était nettement visible sur sa clavicule. Aussitôt, elle le cacha.

« Okai, tu as gagné. Je suis une Tatouée, je ne suis pas amnésique non plus. Maintenant dis moi, comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-…un homme est venu me voir. Il m'a dis que des Tatoués d'un jeu vidéo de mon monde allait apparaître. Il m'a dis de me tenir à l'écart. Trop tard visiblement.

-Un homme ?

-Il portait une cape noire.

-Un tatoué aussi visiblement…

-Dis moi…qui es-tu, Iris ?

-Nous jouons cartes sur table ?

-Cartes sur table.

-Très bien. Je viens d'un autre monde, nommé Terre. C'est là que le plus connu des tatoués s'est exclu, en quittant son monde d'origine, il y a maintenant une vingtaine d'année. Mon père…Sephiroth. »

Les pupilles de Squall s'élargirent.

« Non mais je rêve…déjà que je n'y croyais pas à cette histoire…c'est du dément.

-Je suis de ton avis…avant d'arriver ici, un tatoué m'a poursuivi…soit il veut mon pouvoir, soit il veut que je m'allie à sa cause. Je suis le I. Je…savais que…j'avais des pouvoirs depuis longtemps mais…je voulais même pas me l'avouer à moi-même. Je voulais…pas être comme ça…

-Nous te soutiendrons.

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'es pas méchante. C'est Linoa qui me l'a dis. Elle m'a prévenu, elle aussi, que tu viendrais. »

Iris haussa les épaules.

« Alors…j'suis recalée ?

-Non…tu es définitivement acceptée. »

Le jeune Seed laissa échapper un maigre sourire. Iris le remercia en le lui rendant. Ils se ressemblaient, eux deux.

« Merci, chef ! »

Notes de l'auteurs :

Bien le bonjour (bonsoir ?) chers lecteurs

Voici le chapitre deux de la fanfic. Pour tout dire, nous voici désormais dans FF8 (-- faut bien changer un peu des fois, non ?) et tout semble relier avec les tatoués. Je n'en dis pas plus, à part que la suite arrive d'ici quelques jours (-- ou heures si je suis folle…)

Voilà !

See ya !


	3. Parce que tu es ma proie…

PARTIE I

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF8 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une oneshot de ma création nommée « The End of Death and Tears » (chercher dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, bien que seuls quelques éléments sont en rapports. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

_Chapitre trois : Parce que tu es ma proie…_

« Mademoiselle Valentine ! Veuillez descendre immédiatement !

-rzzz….hum ? »

Iris ouvrit les paupières. Quelqu'un venait d'hurler juste en dessous d'elle. Le pire, c'est que cette personne semblait s'adresser à elle.

Tranquillement en train de dormir en haut d'un arbre de la serre de combat, alors qu'une tonne de monstres grouillaient en bas, ainsi que quelques élèves téméraires, l'argentée avait estimé, après avoir brillamment réussi son exercice avec une bonne demi heure d'avance, qu'elle pourrait piquer un petit somme en haut d'un arbre. Seulement voilà, visiblement Quistis ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Mademoiselle Valentine ! Bon sang ! Iris ! DESCENDS ! »

Sentant que l'air était orageux, Iris ne se fit pas prier d'avantage, et se laissa tomber avec souplesse de l'arbre pour atterrir sans trop de problème sur ses jambes. Son instructrice vint se placer devant elle, furax.

« Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas t'endormir là ! Qu'est-ce que je dis à Zell ou a Squall si tu te fais bouffer par un T-rex sans t'en rendre compte ?

-Désolée.

-Tu dois faire attention à toi ici ! Et pourquoi tu montes dans les arbres ? Tu n'es pas censée être à l'aise avec le feu, et non les hauteurs ?

-C'est vrai mais…j'aime le calme des hauteurs…

-Tu es étrange, Iris. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Le cours est terminé ?

-Oui. Tu peux aller manger. »

---

Voici un mois entier qu'Iris était arrivée à la BGU. Là, elle avait été prise en charge par les amis de Squall et Zell. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était sans cesse avec la jeune fille, car malgré leurs caractères opposés, l'hérisson et elle s'entendait bien.

Seulement, seul Squall était réellement au courant pour la véritable nature d'Iris, ainsi que Linoa, par toute logique. Les pouvoirs destructeurs d'Iris n'étaient pas réapparus, mais il semblait qu'elle apprenait à maîtriser la magie de ce monde sans réel problème. Bien au contraire, malgré son caractère qui ne le montrait pas, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie. Elle apprenait des choses si fascinantes, et surtout inhabituelles pour elle. Pour la magie, elle était devenue une experte. Après, pour les attaques physiques, c'était une autre histoire.

Assise devant son plateau repas, Iris grignota une tranche de pain, comme si elle attendait pour manger ses plats. Elle n'avait pas attendu plus de deux minutes lorsqu'un blond surexcité arriva dans le self.

« IRIS !! »

Se cachant à moitié sous sa table, la jeune fille vira au rouge. Adieu paix et tranquillité. Mais d'un côté, elle aimait bien cette ambiance. Peut être parce que Zell se fichait de savoir si elle était décolorée ou non, comme la plupart des gens de ce monde. Personne ne la regardait bizarrement. Elle avait du mal à l'avouer, mais elle se sentait bien ici.

Le Seed s'assit à sa table, tout souriant.

« Salut Iris ! Comment ça va ? Quistis ne t'a pas maltraité ?

-Ca va…non, sauf peut être quand j'ai piqué un somme…

-En salle de classe ?

-Non.

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu dors dans la serre de combat ?

-J'm'y sens bien.

-On va retrouver ton corps un de ces quatre, on va avoir l'air fin. »

Iris haussa les épaules, mais eut quand même un petit sourire.

« T'en fais pas pour moi.

-Blague à part, Squall va nous rejoindre ce midi, il voudrait me parler. Il a dis qu'à moi aussi. »

Iris opina. Elle se doutait qu'il était temps de dire la vérité à Zell à son propos. Le mois d'intégration était passé, et elle savait que Squall voudrait avoir de ses nouvelles, et sans doute la forcer un peu à chercher et maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Depuis qu'elle était là, elle n'avait pas cherché à les utiliser, comme si elle en était effrayée.

Le chef des Seeds vint s'asseoir avec eux alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger leur plat principal, des haricots avec de la viande rouge. Squall s'assit en face d'Iris, et donc à côté de Zell.

« Bonjour tous les deux. Zell, tu as déjà fini le rapport que je t'avais demandé ?

-…heuu…presque ?

-Je m'en doutais. Je le veux ce soir dernier délai, où Cid nous passera un savon.

-Bah, il me reste quasi rien.

-Sérieusement, Iris, comment se passe ton intégration ? Tu n'es pas perdue ?

-Non. Je me sens bien. Je suis à l'aise.

-Parfais. C'est ce que me dis Quistis aussi dans ses rapports. Je lui ai demandé de me donner quelques unes de tes nouvelles. Au sujet de ton pouvoir… »

Iris grimaça. Le Seed eut un soupir.

« Il va falloir que tu essayes…

-Hum…

-Je vais te proposer quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je vais te mettre sous la tutelle d'un Seed aguerri, et ce dernier devra t'entraîner à fond. En d'autres termes, tu seras dispensé de cours. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est mieux comme ça, car d'après Quistis… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à une feuille qui sortit de sa poche.

« D'après elle, avec…une moyenne supérieure à dix-huit sur vingt au niveau des écrits, et quasi identique sur le terrain, tu peux clairement te passer. Tu connais sensiblement pas mal de base. Elle souligne cependant une lacune en histoire. Tu ne connais quasi rien sur nos anciens contextes socio-économique qui se sont déroulés avant l'année passée. Mais elle dit que tu connais sur le bout des doigts, voir trop, les détails concernant l'affaire Ultimécia. Ceci dit, en art du combat, connaissance des monstres, maths et les autres matières, tu es calée. Nous allons donc te proposer un tuteur qui pourra t'aider au niveau de ses lacunes, et ainsi te faire encore progresser dans l'art du combat. Bien évidemment, cette personne sera quasiment du même style de combat physique que toi, à quelques nuances. Tu es d'accord sur le principe ?

-Tout à fait.

-Dernier point, cette personne DOIT être au courant de la vérité, afin de t'aider d'avantage. Es-tu toujours d'accord ?

-Ecoute Squall, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance ici. Alors je pense que oui. »

Squall eut un sourire discret. Il aimait bien cette fille. Elle réfléchissait plus ou moins comme lui, et en venait toujours aux mêmes conclusions.

Le chef des Seeds se retourna vers la troisième personne de la table, qui écoutait attentivement, sans vraiment tout comprendre.

« Zell. Tu seras le tuteur d'Iris à partir de maintenant. »

Les yeux du blond sortirent de leurs orbites, alors qu'il commençait à sauter dans tous les sens, hurlant de joie.

« YEAHHH MERCI MON POTE ! »

Iris sourit. Elle était contente elle aussi. Le fait que ce soit Zell, et non une personne inconnue la soulageait. De plus, tous les deux étaient devenus un peu complices avec le temps.

« Zell. » reprit Squall. « Par contre, tu dois savoir quelque chose à propos d'Iris. Elle ne te l'a certainement pas dis parce qu'elle-même à peur, et qu'elle voulait dans un sens ne pas de mêler à cela. »

L'ambiance festive qui s'était installé auparavant disparu. Zell se calma d'un coup, l'air sérieux, à la limite de l'inquiétude. Il se rassit sur sa chaise.

« Iris. J'estime que c'est toi qui dois lui dire. »

La jeune fille opina. Elle croisa le regard inquiet de Zell. Ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec la fourchette qu'elle tenait en main, comme si elle était légèrement perturbée de présenter la vérité à son ami.

« Ecoute, tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dis Squall le jour où je suis arrivée ? La blague sur les Tatoués de Final Fantasy VII ?

-Ouais, pour un peu que je m'en souviens. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un tel sens de l'humour.

-Ce…n'était pas une blague. »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Zell faillit s'étouffer avec une pomme de terre, et dut la recracher sur le champ.

« Hein ?

-Je…ne suis pas…de ce monde…Je ne suis pas non plus amnésique. Squall le savait, car Linoa lui avait dis, et aussi parce qu'un homme, un tatoué, l'avait prévenu. Zell…si tu connais ce jeu…je…je suis la fille de Sephiroth. »

Le couteau que tenait Zell tomba sur son plateau. Ce dernier avait un drôle d'expression sur le visage. Un mélange de grimace et de surprise. Un rire sortit de sa gorge, après quelques secondes.

« Ah la bonne blague. Joli, j'y ai presque cru. Tu devrais faire du théâtre, Iris.

-Zell, ce que vient de dire Iris n'est pas… »

Squall n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'Iris partit sans demander son reste du self, en courant.

Elle aurait du s'en douter. Comment pourrait-on la croire ?

---

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux argentés avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Accoudée à sa fenêtre de chambre, elle avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs. Cela faisait longtemps. Sans doute que cette nouvelle vie, et le fait de s'être fait des amis, des véritables, sur qui elle pourrait compter, qui venait de briser la dure barrière.

Depuis qu'elle était gamine, elle avait subit les brimades de ses camarades de classe, voir même de ses connaissances. Avoir des cheveux argentés, presque blancs, n'était pas banal dans son monde, et à cause de cette apparence, tous l'avaient rejetée. Dès qu'elle remarqua ce problème, elle apprit à se refermer, à passer outre les remarques désobligeantes et vexantes. A force, elle était devenue quelqu'un dont on qualifiait de « j'm'en fous de tout ». C'était sa manière de se protéger. Ne pas tenir compte des paroles des autres.

Mais là, Zell avait été un véritable frère avec elle, prenant soin de sa personne, et en lui souriant dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Même si elle restait toujours un peu froide, elle était contente de le voir débouler dans un couloir en hurlant son nom, tout heureux et joyeux, ou bien en arrivant dans sa chambre tôt le matin pour lui apporter des bretzels qu'il avait réussi à avoir en se levant à l'aube. Iris avait l'impression de vivre, de ne pas être exclu.

« Je n'aurai….jamais du lui dire… »

Un étrange fossé venait de se creuser. Déjà, il n'était pas venu jusque dans sa chambre pour en parler, c'est qu'il l'avait mal pris. Comment pouvait réagir quelqu'un qui connaissait le jeu, en sachant que devant soit se trouvait la fille d'un tueur dont les pouvoirs étaient équivalents à celui d'un dieu ?

---

Le lendemain, la réponse à cette question fut rapidement donnée. Iris ne vit pas Zell de la matinée, pas plus qu'elle ne le vit au réfectoire. Ce fut avec un pincement de cœur qu'elle déambula dans les couloirs, inconsciemment à sa recherche. Elle devait lui dire, lui expliquer, sans fuir cette fois.

Sans pleurer non plus d'ailleurs.

Il devait être pas loin de neuf heures du soir, lorsque, assise sur un banc du campus, le couvre feu sonna, obligeant Iris à sortir pour se rendre aux dortoirs. Elle n'avait rien mangé, mais elle s'en fichait pour le coup.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle arriva dans les couloirs qu'elle le croisa enfin, revenant de l'infirmerie. Le blondinet était tout seul, et allait sans doute se coucher lui aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au même niveau, Iris ouvrit la bouche.

« Zell, écoute… »

Mais le Seed ne la regarda même pas, et passa à côté d'elle sans lui adresser la parole. La Tatouée se figea, pétrifiée. L'envie de pleurer lui prit.

Alors c'était ainsi ? Il l'ignorait. Mais au moins, il croyait à l'histoire.

Squall sortit à son tour de l'infirmerie et vit la scène. Alors que Zell s'en allait, Iris restait immobile, au beau milieu du couloir. Il vint à sa rencontre.

« Iris…

-Ca va.

-Ecoute, ça lui passera. Et puis de toute manière, il faudra qu'il l'accepte, il devient ton tuteur dès Lundi prochain.

-J'veux plus. J'veux plus avoir de précepteur.

-Quoi ?! Mais…Iris ! »

La tatouée reprit sa route, mais cette fois ci, elle se dirigeait vers la serre de combat. Lorsque Squall voulut l'arrêter, mais elle l'envoya balader, hurlant à travers toute la BGU.

« LAISSE MOI ! APRES TOUT, QUI VOUDRAIT DE LA FILLE D'UN FOU DANGEREUX COMME ELEVE ?! »

Squall dut abandonner. Iris était partie dans la serre de combat afin de se défouler…et surtout pour pleurer sans que l'on la voie.

---

Elle était assise sur le rebord d'une grosse branche d'un arbre, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il n'était pas loin de minuit, et elle avait passé son temps à décimer chaque monstre qu'elle croisait. Elle avait cependant soigneusement évité tous les T-rexs qu'elle croisait. Elle savait que seule, elle aurait du mal à leur faire face correctement. Surtout en pleurant.

Son cœur avait lâché. La barrière qui protégeait contre les remarques s'était nettement affaiblie durant le dernier mois. Le fait d'avoir un ami venait soudain de détruire sa force.

Sa main se referma sur des jeunes pousses de l'arbre. Elle était aussi fragile que ces dernières.

Soudain, un courant d'air lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Un frisson la parcourut. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit au loin trois hommes. Eux ne la voyaient pas, ils étaient occupés à chercher quelque chose, non loin de la salle secrète.

Pourtant un détail choqua fortement Iris. Chacun portait une cape noire longue.

« Merde… »

L'un d'eux étant grand semblait-il, et sa musculature était loin d'être négligeable. Il n'avait pas de cheveux sur la tête.

Un autre était blond, ses cheveux étaient plutôt longs, et était le plus petit des trois.

Le dernier avait les cheveux rouges, et semblait être le meneur.

De loin, Iris pouvait entendre quelques bribes de leur discussion :

« C'est pas possible, on l'a vu rentrer ici. Elle n'a quand même pas pu disparaître comme ça.

-N'oublie pas, III, cette fille est spéciale. Elle est le I.

-Pourquoi ne pas tuer Sephiroth plutôt, dans l'autre monde ?

-Parce qu'il n'a plus ses pouvoirs. Et nous avons besoin de tous les pouvoirs pour faire revenir Mère. C'est cette fille qui les a. Alors soit elle va nous rejoindre, soit on la tue, et on récupère ses pouvoirs. »

Iris déglutit. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Voilà un mois qu'elle n'en avait pas entendu parlé, et les voici, fraîchement de retour. Les tatoués. Ils la cherchaient donc toujours, même dans ce monde. D'un côté, elle était rassurée. Son père était hors de danger.

« Je dois filer sans faire de bruit. » pensa Iris.

Elle descendit de son arbre en toute souplesse, sans faire le moindre bruit. Un fois à terre, elle partit dans le sens opposé des trois hommes, sur la pointe des pieds. Tout aurait pu bien se passer, si, devant elle, un T-rex ne l'attendait pas.

L'immense bête avait d'étranges yeux avides et affamés.

« …ah…ahh…pas drôle… »

Le T-Rex rugit de toutes ses forces, et se mit à foncer droit vers elle. De loin, Iris entendit des voix se rapprocher.

« Là-bas ! La fille est là bas ! »

Coincée. D'un côté, le T-rex, de l'autre, les trois Tatoués.

« Utilise tes pouvoirs, sombre idiote ! »

Une autre voix, venue de la droite d'Iris, s'était élevée. Sans comprendre, et obéissant, Iris se concentra.

Clac

Encore cette étrange sensation d'ouvrir quelque chose. Ses mains se changèrent en brasier. Le T-rex se stoppa net en voyant son repas rôtir tout seul, et les trois hommes arrivèrent derrière elle.

« EH ! Toi ! Tu es le I ! »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges s'avança vers elle. De là, elle vit qu'il était plutôt jeune, et que lui aussi avait des yeux verts makos.

« Oui c'est toi. Tu lui ressembles comme deux goûtes d'eau. Tu ressembles à Mère aussi.

-Ne m'insulte pas, le rouge ! »

Aie. Sans doute une mauvaise répartie, ou alors le rouge n'était sans doute pas très blagueur. Iris sentit son corps se surélever du sol.

« Hein ?!

-Je suis la télékinésie, le VIII. Le blond, c'est le soin, le III. Tandis que le baraqué, c'est le V, la force.

-Ravie de le savoir. Et bien moi, vous voyez, je suis Iris, pauvre jeune fille étudiante, mêlée à un combat stupide.

-Tu es la I, le feu. Pourquoi as-tu volé les pouvoirs de Sephiroth ?

-Je ne les ai pas voulu. Sephiroth est mon père. »

Des rires se firent entendre. Pendant ce temps là, Iris jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Le T-rex ne bougea pas non plus. Il semblait que le rouge les avait immobilisé tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Sephiroth…père…qu'est-ce que l'on ne devrait pas entendre.

-Lui au moins, il a retrouvé la raison.

-Nous sommes les Treize. Les treize premiers à avoir subis les doses de mako à plus fortes doses. Père nous a implanté en nous le moyen de faire ressusciter JENOVA, notre mère.

-Père ? J'ai peur de comprendre, et ça me donne envie de vomir.

-Le professeur Hojo.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai envie de vomir.

-Nous sommes les seuls dont le lien est héréditaire. Nous avons les pouvoirs de Jenova en nous, et lorsque tous seront réunis, Jenova sera de retour.

-Bizarre, dans les fanfics c'est toujours Sephiroth qui est de retour.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien. Blague stupide. Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant, j'ai rien à voir avec vos conneries. »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges esquissa un sourire dément. Il relâcha aussitôt son contrôle sur elle…mais aussi sur le T-rex.

Clac…

Les flammes entourèrent Iris de toute part, à nouveau. Comme lors de l'attaque des monstres à l'orphelinat. La douce sensation enveloppa Iris. L'homme en rouge hurla de douleur. Il était le plus avancé des trois. Tout comme le T-rex, il se mit à brûler. Par réflexe, il recula juste à temps pour ne pas finir comme le malheureux monstre.

« Cours, idiote de fille. »

La même voix de tout à l'heure vint de derrière elle. Elle ne se fit pas prier, et profita de l'agitation générale pour s'enfuir.

Mais ses pouvoirs étaient là, et elle voulut les user pour mieux s'échapper. Elle lança, sans trop savoir de quelle manière, trois grosses boules de feu sur ses poursuivants, et détala comme un lapin. Elle était presque rendue à la sortie, lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par la taille, et la plaquer dans les fourrés, près d'une souche d'arbre mort.

« Ah !

-Silence ! »

La voix était autoritaire. Impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait, car Iris s'était retrouvée coincée entre les bras et les pieds de la personne qui l'entourait afin de prendre le moins de place dans la cachette. Elle était de dos, et sa tête reposait contre le torse de son sauveur. Il s'agissait bien d'un homme, à la fois la voix, et sa taille par rapport à elle.

Dans le silence le plus total, à peine plus rythmé que par leurs respirations respectives, ils entendirent des bruits de pas passer près d'eux. Les trois hommes, l'un clopinant, la cherchait toujours.

« Merde, elle a disparut. Qu'est-ce que l'on va dire au boss ? On a pas le droit de se faire voir des autres humains.

-On s'en va. On l'aura une prochaine fois. Si seulement le VII avait été là, elle n'aurait pas pu s'échapper.

-Que fait-il d'ailleurs ?

-Il a dit qu'il avait une autre mission, et que nous étions assez de trois pour l'attraper.

-C'est logiquement normal. Mais pour le coup…elle est quand même la successeuse de Sephiroth. Autrement dis, la plus puissante d'entre nous.

-Pas tant qu'elle ne sait pas user de ses pouvoirs.

-Les gars, je crois que l'on a un problème.

-Quoi ?

-Là-bas. »

Iris releva légèrement la tête de sa cachette pour voir ce que montrait le blond. Son sang se glaça. Zell était là, à l'entrée de la serre, pétrifié. Sans doute avait-il vu toute la scène depuis le début.

Le sang d'Iris bouillonna. S'il ne devait y avoir aucun témoin, alors…

« Cris, idiote. Sans t'adresser à lui. Cris simplement de toutes tes forces. »

Les trois hommes s'approchèrent de Zell. Sans chercher à saisir, Iris cria de toutes ses forces.

Ce fut alors que sa voix apparut à l'autre bout de la serre de combat, à l'extrême opposé. Les trois tatoués se retournèrent.

« Elle est encore là-dedans ! Tant pis pour le gars, on doit saisir notre chance. »

Ils disparurent en courant dans les fourrés. L'atmosphère oppressante retomba. Devant ses yeux, Zell s'écroula sur ses genoux. La paralysie qui l'avait momentanément frappé cessa.

« Iris… »

Au même instant, le sauveur de l'argentée se releva avec elle, et courut jusqu'à lui, en emportant Iris par la main.

La Tatouée réagit alors. L'homme portait un long manteau noir, par-dessus une chemise blanche à demi ouverte, ainsi que des lunettes de soleils qui cachaient la couleur de ses yeux. Pourtant, Iris n'avait pas besoin de voir ses yeux pour en connaître la couleur.

« Toi ?!

-Tais-toi et cours. Attrape le type en même temps. »

Zell était à genoux. Iris se précipita jusqu'à lui, et l'aida à se relever.

« Il faut que tu t'en ailles, Zell ! C'est dangereux. Cours aussi vite que tu peux, mais ne préviens personne. Ca ira.

-Mais…et…et toi ? »

La question soulagea le cœur d'Iris. Il n'agissait plus pareil. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la même entente était revenue. La jeune fille ne cacha pas son sourire.

« Moi ça ira. Je dois faire une dernière chose avant de sortir d'ici. Je te rejoindrai. »

Le Seed acquiesça, et fila.

Elle se retourna vers l'homme aux lunettes. Son sourire disparut comme par magie.

« Bordel, t'es dans quel camp à la fin ?! T'es pas censé être avec eux ? T'es pas censé me capturer toi aussi ?! »

Le VII haussa les épaules, de son air habituel.

« Tu es ma proie, fillette. Bien que l'on soit tous dans le même camp, je ne les laisserai pas te toucher. Il n'y a que moi qui en ai le droit. »

Un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Iris recula d'un pas. Un piège. Elle s'était faite piégée par ce type. Une rage incontrôlée s'empara d'elle.

« Je te déteste ! Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?!

-Oh, pas très compliqué. Je suis un tatoué quand même. Ne me sous-estime pas. »

Le jeune homme se mangea une gifle. Il allait s'en manger une seconde, lorsque la main d'Iris fut stoppée toute seule, suspendu dans les airs.

« Que ?

-Je suis le vent. »

Le vent. Cela expliquait pas mal de chose, en autre ses sauts dans le vide lorsqu'ils étaient sur Terre, comment il l'avait rattrapée lorsqu'elle était tombée, et surtout le coup de la voix.

Il pointa du doigt un bracelet que portait Iris à la main qui restait en l'air.

« Alors n'oublis pas une chose. Si je le veux, tu pourras finir comme lui.

-Ne touche pas à mon bracelet ! »

Mais trop tard, le petit bracelet composé de petite bille multicolore éclata en morceau. Un arc-en-ciel de couleur vola, et l'ensemble s'éparpilla sur le sol en un tintement sonore.

« CRETIN ! »

La main libre d'Iris gifla à nouveau l'homme aux lunettes et aux cheveux noirs, hormis la petite mèche bleu. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de l'argentée. Sans comprendre, le VII la vit s'enfuir en courant, le laissant seul au beau milieu de toutes les perles.

Note de l'auteur

Bien, voici le chapitre trois bouclé, et une partie du chapitre quatre (--' heu…il s'est avéré que le chapitre trois était trop long, donc j'ai du le couper un peu, j'ai déjà donc écris deux pages du chapitre quatre)

Les ennuis sont donc de retour OO Iris rencontre trois autres tatoués. Vous avez du remarquer, je ne donne pas de nom aux tatoués, mais vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi.

Seconde chose, détail marrant, j'ai décidé de définir chaque tatoué selon une caractéristique, voir plusieurs parfois.

Enfin bref toujours ce numéro VII qui est bizarre –' ouais, je sais, dans le genre méchant, il y a pire, mais j'aime bien son caractère

Tadaaaaa

A bientôt

Nyyaaa


	4. Couture et souvenirs

PARTIE I

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF8 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une oneshot de ma création nommée « The End of Death and Tears » (chercher dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, bien que seuls quelques éléments sont en rapports. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

_Chapitre quatre : Couture et souvenirs_

Iris arriva dans les dortoirs en courant. Là, Zell l'attendait devant sa porte, inquiet, en train de faire les cents pas.

Lorsqu'il la vit débouler, il vint aussitôt à sa rencontre pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ce type ? Et les autres ?! »

Iris lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé autour d'un chocolat chaud, se calmant petit à petit. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, un drôle de silence s'installa. Zell fixait le sol.

« Iris…écoute…je…je suis désolée à propos d'aujourd'hui.

-Ca va. Je sais. Et puis j'ai mal réagi aussi, en m'enfuyant. J'ai pris peur.

-Moi…moi aussi…et…quand je t'ai vu te faire attaquer…j'ai été incapable de faire quelque chose. C'est…démesuré pour moi.

-Logique. Même pour moi. Je ne sais rien maîtriser.

-Je vais t'aider.

-Merci Zell. Mais à un moment, je partirai. Je vous mets en danger. Pour le moment, ils ne veulent pas être vu, mais ça changera. Il viendra un temps où ils feront tout pour m'attraper.

-Ouais, je sais… »

Iris se leva, se rendant dans sa chambre, sur un « bonne nuit ». Il était tard, et tout deux étaient fatigués.

---

Iris s'étendit sur son lit, épuisée. Trop de choses, trop de soucis. A commencer par le retour de ces types.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle devrait prendre une douche, ça lui ferai du bien. Elle se releva, à moitié en mode zombie, et chercha quelques affaires dans son placard pour dormir. Une voix dans son dos apparut soudain.

« Dis, tu aurais du fil élastique, et une aiguille ?

-Oui, dans la trousse dans le tiroir du bas de ma table de chevet. » répondit par automatisme Iris.

Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, réagissant sur la stupidité de la situation. Comment pouvait-elle répondre comme ça ?

Elle se retourna en sursaut, et aperçut… le VII, qui était d'ailleurs déjà accroupi à côté de la table de chevet, en train de fouiller dans le tiroir à la recherche de quelque chose. Derrière lui, la fenêtre d'Iris était grande ouverte.

« Eh !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Un morceau d'élastique je te dis. »

Etrange, à cet instant, Iris avait tout, sauf l'impression que cet homme était son ennemi. Il était là, son manteau traînant par terre, penché au dessus du tiroir, comme n'importe qui d'autre.

Doucement, l'argentée s'assit à côté de lui.

« Dis…comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le VII s'arrêta un instant de fouiller. Ses deux yeux verts se retournèrent vers Iris. Cette fois, il ne portait pas ses lunettes de soleil, mais bien des lunettes normales. Il avait donc un problème au niveau des yeux.

« Je m'appelle…VII. »

Iris leva les yeux au plafond avec un soupir.

« Je te demande…ton vrai nom. »

Il ne répondit pas, et continua à chercher un fil élastique. Iris haussa les épaules à moitié par agacement, et à moitié d'amusement. Elle fouilla dans une petite boite du tiroir et dénicha un rouleau de fil élastique blanc, à moitié en tissu.

« Ca t'ira ?

-Ton poignet.

-Quoi ? »

Mais son poignet droit s'éleva tout seul, et le jeune homme l'entoura d'un morceau du fil qu'elle lui avait donné, prenant la taille.

« Voilà. »

La main retomba, tandis qu'il regardait le fil, le coupant d'un coup venu de nul par. Ne resta qu'un petit morceau qui avait servit à faire le tour du poignet.

« Et…une aiguille. »

Iris attrapa le petit sac de couture, et lui tendit ce qu'il demandait.

« Merci. Tu peux aller prendre ta douche, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller pour la suite. »

La suite ? Quelle suite ?

« Comment tu sais que j'allais prendre une douche ?

-Tu as sorti une serviette pour te sécher, fille stupide. »

Devant le dernier groupe de phrase, elle frappa le haut du crâne du jeune homme, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »

Il se renfrogna, et Iris partit dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

C'était quand même étrange. Elle le laissa là, dans sa chambre, alors que, quelques minutes avant, elle l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces. D'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué qu'une large marque stagnait sur sa joue. Elle l'avait frappé deux fois au même endroit.

Mais tout de même. N'était-il pas un ennemi ? Quelqu'un qui pouvait la kidnapper à n'importe quel moment pour assouvir ses sombres desseins ?

Cet homme était bizarre. Maintenant qu'elle réagissait, elle se souvint qu'il s'agissait d'un courant d'air qui l'avait prévenue que les trois hommes se trouvaient non loin d'elle. Puis encore lui qui lui avait dit d'utiliser sa magie pour se protéger.

Ils disaient être du camp des ennemis, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Iris finit sa douche, pensive. Elle s'habilla ensuite d'un grand T-shirt en guise de chemise de nuit, et revint dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle entendit un « Aie ! » sonore.

Le VII était assis sur la petite chaise du bureau d'Iris, en train de passer le fil grâce à l'aiguille, à travers des perles multicolores. Ceux de son bracelet. Une vague de joie emporta Iris. Elle était si contente. Maladroitement, il essayait de se faire pardonner.

« Dis…ce bracelet…il est spécial pour toi, non ?

-Oui. Il était à Maman. Papa lui avait offert en l'ayant fait de ses mains pour leur mariage, en guise de symbole. Ma mère me l'a offert pour mes seize ans. En gros…il représente pour moi ma famille. Elle me manque…

-…ça…doit être bien…

-Pardon ?

-D'avoir des parents. »

Iris put lire une pointe d'amertume dans les paroles du jeune homme. Cependant, quelque chose clocha.

« Mais…tu es trop jeune pour être un véritable tatoué, non ? Toi aussi, tu l'as hérité ?

-Oui, mais… ils sont morts quand j'étais gamin. »

A cet instant, le jeune homme était redevenu enfant. Pas la personne qui hurlait à tour de bras qu'elle était une idiote.

« Aie ! »

Elle leva les yeux, étonnée. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle l'entendait se plaindre. Et pour cause, cela faisait deux fois qu'il se plantait l'aiguille dans les doigts. Quelques goûtes de sang perlèrent, tâchant le bureau.

« Laisse le bracelet pour le moment, donne moi tes doigts.

-J'ai presque fini. »

Il ne restait seulement quelques billes. Il les enfila les unes après les autres. Ce n'était visiblement pas les deux seules fois qu'il s'était piqué en vu des marques qu'il avait.

La dernière perle fut enfilée, une perle verte, comme leurs deux paires d'yeux. Le jeune garçon fit un nœud solide, et reposa le bracelet. Dans sa main, pourtant, une dernière perle restait. Une autre perle verte.

« Je peux la garder ?

-Oui. Bien sûr. Merci beaucoup pour le bracelet. Donne moi tes mains, maintenant. Je dois avoir quelques pansements qui traînent. »

Le jeune homme obéit sans rechigner. Il jeta tout de même un air boudeur à la jeune fille.

« Et ne crois pas que je l'ai fais pour me faire pardonner ou quoi que ce soit du même style. C'était simplement stupide de les laisser là, et je n'avais rien à faire ce soir. C'est tout.

-Oui, oui, d'accord. La patte.

-Waf ? »

Il lui tendit sa main à la manière d'un chien. Iris rit aux éclats devant l'air interrogateur du jeune homme.

« Bizarre, pourtant je te vois mieux en chat, avec ta magie du vent, toujours en train de chercher les hauteurs.

-C'est vrai. Et je n'aime pas trop les chiens. »

Iris désinfecta ses doigts à l'aide d'un produit, et lui plaça les pansements.

« Voilà.

-Et toi, la miniature de Sephiroth. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Huumm…I ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. Il tourna le visage, comprenant le deal.

« Très bien, tu as gagné. »

Iris était partie cette fois chercher un gant avec un peu d'eau. Il la regardait étrangement, laissant tomber sa tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux voir. Elle lui retira délicatement ses lunettes, et les lui posa sur le bureau. Son expression du visage devint différente. Ses yeux se plissèrent, tandis qu'il paraissait gêné. Le gant d'eau froide vint à l'encontre de la marque rouge. Il s'en écarta par réflexe, légèrement surpris par la sensation du froid sur sa joue chaude. Le brun se laissa faire, et finalement, ouvrit la bouche :

« Hyle. »

L'argentée eut un sourire. Il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait parfois, mais il n'avait pas un mauvais fond quand il voulait.

« Iris.

-Comme les fleurs ?

-Oui, la même écriture.

-Marrant.

-Tais-toi. Pas de remarque.

-Tu resteras quand même pour moi la fille stupide.

-Eh, mais pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

-Seule les filles stupides tombent des arbres. »

Iris sourit. Elle était vraiment contente d'avoir fait la paix avec lui.

« Dis, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes arrivés dans Final Fantasy VIII ?

-Moi, ou eux ?

-Les deux.

-Moi le même jour que toi, eux il y a deux jours. »

Le gant se retira, et Hyle peut voir les yeux étonnés d'Iris.

« Le même jour que moi ? »

Un éclair de lucidité la frappa.

« L'ombre ! C'était toi qui m'as sauvée ! Qui m'a ramenée sur le bord et qui a prit la température de mon corps. »

Le tatoué reprit son air bougon. Iris cessa de passer l'eau fraîche sur son visage.

« Hyle…je t'en pris, réponds moi. De quel camp es-tu ?

-De celui…qui m'a ordonné de t'amadouer afin de placer un émetteur dans ton bracelet. »

Le sang d'Iris tourna au vinaigre. Elle recula d'un coup, tombant le derrière par terre, son dos percutant l'armature de son lit. Hyle n'avait plus le même regard. Il se leva du siège, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres et vint s'accroupir en face d'elle.

Que croire ? Une blague ? Ou la vérité ?

« …si tu me touches, je te fais rôtir, chat de malheur.

-Tu n'oseras pas. Tu es perdue dans ton cœur, tu n'arriveras pas utiliser ton pouvoir. »

Il se pencha sur elle et sortit un couteau de sa manche, comme les assassins.

« Amadouer sa victime, lui faire croire que l'on est de son côté, utiliser un moyen sentimental pour s'en approcher, puis lui dire la vérité pour ensuite la tuer avec une mort lente et douloureuse. Je récupère ton pouvoir, et on ne parle plus jamais de toi. »

Hyle était quasiment sur Iris, alors qu'elle se recroquevillait comme elle le pouvait contre le bord du lit, affolée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un tel scénario. Ce type s'était bien moqué d'elle depuis le début.

« Tu avais plein d'autres occasions pour me tuer. Pourquoi maintenant ? » fit-elle remarquer dans un dernier élan d'espoir.

« Parce que j'en ai reçu l'ordre, peut être ? La mascarade de ce soir n'était là que pour déterminer dans quel camp tu allais te placer. Tu as choisi la mort, fille stupide. »

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux d'Iris. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve, elle qui n'avait jamais eu de faille auparavant ?

La jeune fille sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Elle se souvint simplement de bruit de lutte, des éclairs et des coups de vent, une douleur vive dans son épaule puis une autre au ventre et puis plus rien.

« IRIS ! NON ! »

---

Lorsqu'Iris se réveilla, elle était allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

D'étranges fils reliaient son corps, au niveau du coude, et d'étranges « Bip » sonores rythmaient le silence de la pièce.

Et puis il y avait Zell, là, sur sa droite, en train de la regarder, affolé. A sa gauche se tenait Squall, et pour la première fois qu'elle la voyait, Linoa. Tous les trois étaient penchés au dessus d'elle, inquiet.

Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-elle là, allongée sur ce lit, visiblement incapable de bouger ? Et surtout…

« HYLE ! »

Tous les sens d'Iris se remirent en marche. La jeune fille se releva d'un coup, faisant voler les différents fils, tandis qu'elle ressentit toute la douleur dans son corps. Pas seulement de la douleur physique, bizarrement basée au niveau de son épaule, ainsi que son ventre, mais aussi une douleur morale.

On criait autour d'elle. Elle aussi. On l'obligea à se rallonger. Elle se laissa finalement maîtriser, et son regard s'arrêta sur le plafond.

Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules le long de ses joues. Elle avait si mal.

Hyle…n'était pas de son camp, et ne le serait certainement jamais.

---

La masse argentée avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée de son réveil brutal. A son retour parmi les éveillés, elle entendit tous les sons correctement, et elle était redevenue plus calme. Il n'y avait plus que Zell. Et pour cause, la pendule de l'infirmerie indiquait une heure du matin.

« Zell ? » murmura Iris en ouvrant les yeux.

Le blond leva la tête, et il eut un sourire rassuré.

« Ca va mieux cette fois ?

-Je crois.

-Tu nous à fais une peur bleue.

-J'imagine…désolée pour tout ça…ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

-Une bonne semaine. Une semaine et deux jours pour être exact. »

Manquant de s'étrangler, la jeune fille se redressa un peu grâce à l'oreiller. Elle avait mal aux muscles, et surtout à l'épaule et au ventre. Etre passée sous un béhémot lui aurait procuré la même sensation.

« …Zell…dis moi la vérité…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est aussi la question que l'on se pose, tu vois. »

Iris soupira. Elle ne pouvait dire que le départ. La suite, cela restait un mystère.

« On t'a retrouvé dans une marre de sang, Iris. Ou plutôt, JE t'ai retrouvé dans une marre de sang, avec cet homme penché sur toi. On s'est battu, et il s'est enfui je ne sais pas trop comment par la fenêtre.

-…alors…il a vraiment…voulu me tuer… »

Le ton d'Iris était devenu froid et amer. Jusqu'au bout, elle y avait cru.

« Iris. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ce type…c'était celui de l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui t'avait pourtant sauvé ?

-C'était juste…pour savoir dans quel camp j'étais…rien d'autre…j'ai vraiment cru…je pensais vraiment qu'il n'était pas mauvais. Il avait des expressions si vraies…et finalement, il s'est retourné vers moi, et… »

Iris se mit à sangloter. Elle avait l'impression de perdre quelque chose d'important pour elle, bien plus important qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Zell la rassura doucement comme un frère.

« Ne t'en fais pas. On te protégera. »

---

« Iris, derrière toi ! »

L'argentée se retourna d'un geste, et envoya deux énormes boules de feu droit sur un T-rex qui tomba raide sur le sol. Une liane s'enroula soudain autour de sa cheville, et suréleva Iris de trois bons mètres. Une orchida se tenait juste à sa droite.  
Des griffes sortirent alors des gants d'Iris, et elle coupa la liane qui la retenait, pour atterrir en un salto sur le sol. Puis, d'un rapide enchaînement, le monstre fut coupé en rondelle, près pour faire une soupe si besoin.

Le calme revint. L'agitation du moment retomba, et Zell apparut sur le côté.

« Bravo, Iris. Tu as repris rapidement du poil de la bête. Et j'ai l'impression que tu as débloqué tes pouvoirs. Tu n'as plus peur ?

-Je sais que pour vivre je dois les améliorer, alors non. Ca va. »

Iris avait passé plus de deux semaines supplémentaires à l'infirmerie, en naviguant parfois jusqu'à l'hôpital d'Esthar, puis un mois supplémentaire avec interdiction de reprendre le combat. Il s'était avéré que les blessures qu'elle avait reçues n'étaient pas ordinaires, et avaient considérablement affaibli son corps pendant un temps.

Zell s'était pourtant occupé d'elle, et pendant ce temps de convalescence, Iris avait fini sa formation plus rapidement que quiconque au niveau de l'histoire de ce monde, et les situations économiques. Son « Grand Frère » était une véritable mine d'or dès qu'ils abordaient le sujet contextuel d'une région, et cela la faisait beaucoup rire.

Rire oui, car Iris en avait besoin. Le choc moral qu'elle avait subi avait seulement réussi à ce qu'elle se renferme un peu plus sur elle-même. Mais lui était là, et ce malaise disparut rapidement.

---

Ce soir là, Iris était rentrée de l'entraînement quotidien qu'elle avait durement repris. Zell était parti se coucher, et elle n'allait pas tarder à en faire de même.

Après une bonne douche, Iris se faufila dans ses draps pour le moment encore froids, et se blottit contre l'oreiller, exténuée. Elle avait perdu du poids ces derniers mois. Elle qui n'était déjà pas bien conséquente, l'entraînement l'avait rendue plus forte, mais plus fine, et paradoxalement plus fragile.

Elle passa sa main droite sur le front. A son poignet, se trouvait son bracelet. Celui-là même qu'Hyle avait cassé. Celui-là même qui portait un émetteur, selon ses dires.

Ses paupières se clorent sur un sentiment de fureur. Elle le haïssait…Hyle…

Un drôle de rêve. Un homme se tenait dans une cellule, pieds et poings liés. Son visage était impossible à voir, à cause de l'obscurité de l'endroit. Seuls ses mains et ses jambes dépassaient dans un rayon de lumière. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme s'il souffrait. Par moment, il avait quelques convulsions.

Un autre homme s'avança jusqu'à lui, le dos courbé, et quelque chose dans sa main droite. Une seringue. Une étrange seringue qui contenait un liquide vert turquoise, luisant comme un néon de lumière colorée.

« Non…pas ça…pas encore…

-…il fallait y penser avant…»

Le liquide fut injecté dans l'épaule de l'homme à terre. Il y eut un hurlement de douleur qui déchira les ténèbres des lieux. L'homme souffrait, hurlait, crachait. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et la douleur s'amplifiait.

Le supplice ne prit pas fin sur le champ. Haletant, le prisonnier se tortillait dans tous les sens. On vint apporter une autre seringue. L'attaché la fixa avec une expression désespérée.

Ses yeux se portèrent soudain à quelque chose qui était là, dans la pièce, à regarder le spectacle. Ils s'agrandirent d'effrois, et l'homme hurla alors :

« IRIS ! NE ME REGARDE PAS !!! JE T'EN PRIS, NE ME REGARDE PAS !!! »

---

L'argentée se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration coupée. C'était comme si on venait de la rejeter de son propre rêve. La sueur gouttait sur ses vêtements. Elle avait eu l'impression de se trouver à la place de cet homme dont elle n'avait pas pu voir le visage, tellement il faisait noir. La seule chose qu'elle avait vue, c'était les seringues de Mako, les yeux de même couleur, et le dos du professeur Hojo.

Elle eut soudain froid. Qui était cet homme, et qu'avait-il fait ? Sa voix était étrange, mais pourtant elle lui disait quelque chose. Le fait que l'homme criait ne l'aidait pas, car cela modifiait fortement sa voix.

Mais l'homme l'avait vu, elle en était certaine. Il savait qu'elle était là. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il l'avait rejetée. Pour ne pas qu'elle continue à assister à un tel supplice.

Iris se leva et alla prendre une douche. Elle n'en pouvait plus, et la fièvre lui montait à la tête…

Note de l'auteur :

Me revoici le chapitre quatre est donc bouclé Oo

Bon, et bien cette fois vous connaissez les véritables attentions d'Hyle. TT ça va pas être de la tarte.

Et en plus, cet étrange rêve, ou Iris voit un homme se faire injecté de la mako dans les veines. –' et qu'il n'a pas l'air de supporter.

Tadaaa bref, que de question, peut être des réponses au prochain chapitre nya


	5. Fire !

PARTIE I

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF8 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une oneshot de ma création nommée « The End of Death and Tears » (chercher dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, bien que seuls quelques éléments sont en rapports. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

_Chapitre cinq : __Fire_

« Iris ! »

Une voix venait d'appeler la jeune fille qui dormait tranquillement sur un siège de la bibliothèque, la tête sur les pages d'un livre d'histoire ouvert, relatif à « Mon pouvoir et Ultimécia » écrit par Elone Lionheart, fille adoptive du président d'Esthar, Monsieur Laguna Loire en personne.

On secoua un peu la demi endormie, qui avait à peine entendu son prénom.

« Eh ! Mademoiselle Valentine-je-m'endors-partout.

-Grumf ? »

L'argentée réagit enfin, se relevant doucement de son oreiller improviser, baillant tranquillement.

« Oui, Squall ?

-Le proviseur aimerait te parler, en compagnie de Zell, ainsi que de Linoa. »

La Tatouée ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Quelque chose se préparait…

---

« Enchanté, Mademoiselle Valentine. Squall s'est permis de me faire par de la vérité de cette histoire. »

Iris se tenait au garde à vous, en face d'un vieil homme qu'elle reconnaissait comme Cid. A ses côtés, se tenaient Squall et Linoa. Zell était aligné au garde à vous avec l'argentée.

« Oui, il a bien fait.

-Je vais laisser la parole à Mademoiselle Heartilly. Je crois qu'elle a quelque chose à vous dire. »

Le proviseur sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls. Iris rompit son garde à vous, et se mit dans une position plus décontractée.

La brune s'avança alors, lui tendant la main.

« Enchantée, Iris. Tu ne me connais pas, mais je suis…

-Linoa Heartilly, la copine de Squall. Tu es venue à mon chevet lorsque j'étais dans le coma, et je t'en remercie.

-Tu oublies quelque chose je crois.

-Que tu es sorcière ? C'est important ?

-Pour la suite, oui. »

Elle invita Iris à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises. En joignant le geste à la parole, l'argentée ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une remarque la première.

« Je suppose que tu en sais plus sur moi que moi j'en sais sur moi ?

-On dirait bien. J'ai fais un étrange rêve récemment.

-Avec un homme qui se fait insuffler de la Mako ?

-Mako ? L'étrange liquide vert-bleu ?

-Oui.

-Comme tes yeux.

-Oui, malheureusement.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve comme ça, mais j'ai déjà vu cette substance dans celui que je vais te raconter.

-Je t'écoute.

-Et bien il s'agissait de trois hommes…ou plutôt quatre, vu que l'un restait en arrière. Ils marchaient dans la plaine qui mène à la ville de Balamb. Ils parlaient, et l'un d'eux, un homme aux cheveux sombres et avec des lunettes a dit qu'il « s'en occuperait ». Il a rajouté après quelques secondes de silence qu'il « était le seul à pouvoir le faire » que les autres n'avaient « rien à faire des ses jambes ». Et il est parti en direction de la fac. J'ai fini mon rêve. Si je ne me trompe pas, il parlait de toi en disait qu'il « s'en occuperait ». »

Iris eut un pincement au cœur. Dans le plus grand des silences, elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, gênée. Ce qu'il s'était passé deux mois auparavant allait à nouveau se réaliser. Hyle était là.

« Il veut finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Et cette fois-ci, qu'importent les moyens. »

La chaise émit un raclement sourd, tandis qu'Iris se leva. Zell l'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Mes bagages.

-PARDON ?! »

La Tatouée repoussa le bras de Zell d'un coup violent, et fit demi-tour pour sortir du bureau. Une seconde fois, le blond voulut la stopper, en vain, car il se retrouva en quelques secondes avec des griffes sous la gorge.

« Si tu essayes de m'en empêcher…

-Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

-Parce que si je reste ici…je vous mets tous en danger. J'ai déjà suffisamment abusé de votre gentillesse. Je vous remercie simplement pour ce que vous avez fait. Maintenant, c'est l'heure des adieux. Désolée, je n'ai pas de cadeaux de départ.

-Où vas-tu aller ? » demanda soudain Squall, impassible.

« J'sais pas. Là où mes jambes m'emmèneront. »

Les griffes rétractiles redevinrent normales, et Iris sortit de la pièce, en empruntant l'ascenseur. Le jeune Seed se retourna vers son supérieur, implorant.

« Squall…fait quelque chose ! Arrête là, toi !

-Zell…veux-tu mourir ? »

Une question si froide que cela fit frémir l'hérisson de la tête aux pieds.

« Non, bien sûr que non…mais c'est pas une raison pour la laisser mourir, elle !

-Zell…regarde là. Tu n'as pas confiance en elle ? En ses capacités ? Tu le sais très bien au fond de toi…cette fille nous surpasse tous…nos pauvres magies ne sont rien face à cette incarnation du feu…et surtout de la mort…»

Le jeune homme eut une grimace dégoûtée. Il savait que c'était vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un malaise. Il laissait sa petite sœur toute seule, livrée à son terrible sort.

---

Iris pénétra dans sa chambre dans un silence presque troublant. Les volets étaient ouverts, laissant entrer les derniers rayons de soleil avant la nuit. Demain…demain elle partirait, à l'aube. Elle devait faire ses bagages, préparer toute ses affaires.

Pas après pas, elle se rendit près de sa table de chevet, et prit une photo soigneusement encadrée. Dessus, deux amis qui souriaient au photographe, les lèvres étirées, et les dents d'un blanc éclatant. Le garçon avait le poing levé, toujours plein d'entrain, et la fille légèrement déstabilisée, comme si on lui avait forcé à prendre la photo en surprise.

« Eh…Iris… »

Une voix était apparue derrière la porte, alors que des larmes tombaient sur le verre du cadre. Zell entra, tête baissée.

« Eh…je peux ?

-Hum…

-Tu pleures ?

-Hum…

-Tu sais, Iris…j'aimerai te dire d'arrêter, de rester ici, de ne pas partir…mais pourtant, c'est pas ce que je vais faire. »

L'hérisson prit une inspiration. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les discours sentimentaux de ce genre.

« Iris…quoique tu fasses…n'oublie jamais que tu as des personnes qui te soutiennent derrière toi…et n'oublie pas…qu'ils veulent te voir revenir après tout ça…et en vie. J'espère...que ces paroles t'obligeront à ne jamais abandonner. »

La jeune fille eut un maigre sourire. Elle le remercia du fond du cœur, et rajouta simplement qu'elle n'aimait pas les adieux. Zell s'en alla alors, après avoir recommandé à sa petite sœur de faire attention, une dernière fois encore.

Alors, vêtements après vêtements, ceux que l'on lui avait offerts, d'autres qu'elle avait achetés, Iris remplit son sac à dos. Il ne lui fallait que le strict nécessaire. Armes, vêtements, de quoi manger. Pas la peine de s'encombrer avec des affaires inutiles. Quelques affaires de toilettes tout de même, et elle était parée. Elle s'arrêterait dans des villes pour dormir, ou bien dormirait à la belle étoile. A cette réflexion, elle se souvint d'emporter un duvet bien chaud. Tout logerait dans son sac. Elle n'était pas dans son monde, et bizarrement tout était plus léger dans les sacs.

Tout était prêt, sur son lit. Elle retira la photo du cadre, et la plaça dans la poche de son long manteau noir. Elle avait choisi ce manteau pour montrer qui elle était, volontairement. Elle était une tatouée, la fille de Sephiroth. Et désormais une fugitive, dès qu'elle aurait passé le portail de l'entrée, le lendemain.

Doucement, elle ouvrit ses volets. Une légère brise fit voler ses cheveux. Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Elle resta là pendant de longues minutes. Sans doute, elle ne reverrait jamais ce paysage.

Et le vent s'intensifia. La brise devint bourrasque.

Quelque chose était anormale, et Iris comprit rapidement quoi.

La bourrasque était devenue tourmente. Elle recula d'un coup, essaya de fermer les volets comme elle le pouvait, mais ceux-ci se rouvrirent en expulsant la jeune fille sur son lit. Sans prendre le temps de se retourner, de voir ce qui causait tout ceci, elle attrapa son sac et sortit de sa chambre en courant.

La traversée de la BGU ne fut jamais aussi longue, même si elle avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir couru aussi vite. Run for your life. Il était là, derrière elle, sans doute déjà à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Iris dut se jeter un sort de temps pour augmenter sa vitesse. Derrière elle, le vent s'abattait, et devenait de plus en plus puissant.

Essoufflée, elle arriva enfin aux grilles de la BGU. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son dos pour vérifier où était Hyle. Mais il semblait encore à l'intérieur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve du soutiens, ou alors un terrain de combat.

C'était ça. Un terrain de combat. Iris ne chercha pas plus loin, et se mit à courir comme une folle aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Direction, la grotte d'Ifrit, la mine de soufre.

---

Lorsqu'Iris arriva devant la mine de soufre, elle avait le bras en sang.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'elle courait à en perdre le souffle, et pourtant avec la capacité d'être plus rapide. Mais elle n'oubliait pas que cet homme était le Vent. Et le vent pouvait être très rapide. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'à un moment une petite rafale lui avait entaillé le bras, affûtée comme une lame réelle. Hyle maîtrisait tous ses pouvoirs, et de manière extraordinaire. La blessure était nette.

Essoufflée, la jeune fille pénétra dans la grotte. Aussitôt, elle se sentit bien, à son aise, et comme par magie, elle n'était plus fatiguée, et c'était à peine si la blessure lui causait du tord. Sans vraiment comprendre, elle courut dans la grotte à la chaleur étouffante.

C'était ça ! Le feu, la chaleur. Elle était dans son élément naturel.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, pour voir où était Hyle. Il ne semblait ne pas être encore arrivé. Iris se rendit donc au fond de la grotte, là où elle savait que le feu était le plus important.

Elle était arrivée au bout lorsqu'elle se laissa tombée un instant par terre. Elle était bien, là, déjà fuyante. Le départ avait été avancé de quelques heures. Elle avait faim, et on la poursuivait déjà.

Une drôle d'impression la prit soudain. Une présence derrière elle.

« Qui es-tu…Humaine ? »

Iris déglutit. Elle avait oublié, comme qui dirait, un détail majeur au niveau de cette grotte : son propriétaire et occupant.

« Ifrit… »

Au ralenti, la tatouée se retourna vers le géant, protecteur de la planète. Un immense monstre de feu, à l'allure fabuleuse et à la carrure démoniaque. Un être de muscle à la tête cornée et aux crocs acérés.

Il était là, sorti de sa tanière, à deux mètres d'Iris.

« Qui es-tu ? » répéta le démon.

« Je me nomme Iris.

-Pourquoi viens-tu troubler mon repos ?

-On me poursuit. Je cherchais dans cette grotte la sécurité.

-Tu vois cette grotte comme quelque chose de sûr pour une jeune fille comme toi ?

-Oui. J'aime le feu. Non. Tout comme toi…je suis le feu. »

Ifrit s'approcha un peu d'elle, et posa sa patte sur son épaule. Iris ressentit un profond bien être.

« Je ne te brûle pas ?

-Non. Au contraire…

-Tu dis être le feu…prouve le moi. »

Le prouver ? La jeune fille réfléchit un instant, et commença à se concentrer au plus profond de son cœur, cherchant son pouvoir.

Une immense déflagration tourbillonna autour d'elle, formant d'immenses colonnes de flammes. Puis soudain, les flammes se changèrent en laves. Iris aurait juré que le monstre avait sourit. Elle cessa alors, et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres humains.

-Non. Je te l'ai dis…je suis le feu, comme toi. »

Ils se toisèrent un instant. Soudain le monstre de flamme s'accroupit devant elle.

« Possèdes-tu un gardien ?

-Un gardien ? Tu veux dire…une chimère ? Ou du moins, ce que les personnes d'ici appellent Guardian Force ?

-C'est exact.

-Non, je n'ai aucun gardien.

-Alors…voudrais-tu que je devienne ton allié.

-Seulement si…tu ne peux pas mourir.

-Je peux mourir, mais c'est très difficile pour moi. Etant donné que je peux disparaître quand bon me le semble, avant de mourir. Et encore, au pire, je tomberai KO. Je ne suis pas humain. Je suis une entité venue d'ailleurs.

-Dans ce cas, soit mon gardien, Ifrit.

-Nous nous entendrons bien, Iris.

-Toutefois…

-Oui ?

-Ifrit, si je meurs, tu reviendras ici ?

-Je reste toujours ici, sauf quand tu m'appelles. Ta vie est si dangereuse ?

-Plus que tu ne le penses. Merci à toi, Maître des Flammes. »

S'inclinant, c'était comme si deux entités de feu venaient de créer un pacte commun.

Soudain Ifrit grogna. La jeune argentée se retourna, et entendit du bruit venant du début de la grotte. Les ennuis commençaient déjà. Hyle allait apparaître dans un instant ou un autre, près pour la bataille, à la tuer, même.

Après quelques secondes, Hyle apparut, effectivement, mais sans doute pas comme Iris l'avait prévu.

« C'est lui qui te poursuit ? Il a l'air plutôt mal au point. » remarqua inutilement le gardien.

Et pour cause ! Hyle se tenait plus ou moins aux rebords de la grotte, plié en deux, la respiration sèche et saccadée, comme s'il luttait.

Mais luttait contre quoi ? La chaleur n'était pas si étouffante que ça, et il ne semblait pas blessé. Ce fut Ifrit qui donna la solution du problème.

« Ce garçon…est-il comme toi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Représente-t-il lui aussi un élément ?

-Oui. Le…vent……MAIS QUEL IDIOT ?! »

Bien évidement, ils suivaient tous les deux les lois des éléments du monde auquel ils appartenaient réellement, en d'autres thermes, les lois de Final Fantasy VII. Le feu consume l'oxygène. C'était pour cette raison qu'Hyle n'était pas bien : c'était le pire endroit où il pouvait aller.

Le jeune homme tomba soudain inerte par terre, s'évanouissant. Il était pris de convulsions parfois.

Iris courut jusqu'à lui. Ami ou ennemi, ce n'était pas le moment de faire la différence. Il allait mourir si ça continuait. Elle porta sa main à son cou, prenant le pouls. Il était faible.

« Iris…n'est-il pas dans le camp ennemi ?

-Ennemi ou pas, il va mourir si on ne fait rien !

-Mais lui…ne voulait-il pas te tuer en venant jusqu'ici ?

-Je m'en fiche ! Je peux pas le laisser là !

-Tu es…différente des hommes de ce monde.

-Je suis moi, c'est tout. Je sors dehors avec lui. On va dormir dans la forêt d'à côté. Ifrit…je te dis à bientôt.

-Sauras-tu m'appeler ?

-J'apprendrai.

-A bientôt, dans ce cas. »

Un sort de lévitation fut jeté sur le corps évanoui d'Hyle, et Iris fila avec lui jusqu'à la sortie. C'était une question de vie ou de mort désormais. Une fois sortie de l'endroit, Iris regarda l'état d'Hyle. Il souffrait, à en voir les mimiques qu'il avait dans son sommeil, ainsi que les quelques convulsions et les cris de douleurs.

Bientôt, ils purent s'arrêter dans la forêt. Il n'y avait pas de rivière, ni d'eau, mais la magie ferait le reste. Elle déposa le corps inanimé sur le sol, et fouilla dans son sac, la couverture qu'elle avait emportée, ainsi qu'un gobelet. En utilisant un sort d'H2O, elle le remplit, et passa l'eau sur le front du jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait aller un peu mieux, pouvait déjà respirer, certainement. L'air frais devait ranimer un peu les cellules mako de son corps, qui étaient responsables de cet état. Si ces cellules étaient liées à son pouvoir, il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce qu'il tombe ainsi.

« Mais quel idiot. Il savait certainement qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter, alors pourquoi ? »

Un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge, et la jeune fille décida de faire un feu (léger malgré tout, pour ne pas qu'Hyle retombe dans le même état).

Le campement fut posé. Si elle avait été seule, Iris aurait entouré l'endroit d'un cercle de feu, afin d'effrayer les quelconques monstres, mais elle ne pouvait pas à cause du malade. Elle décida donc de monter la garde.

---

Il ne devait pas être loin de trois heures du matin.

Iris avait les jambes croisées, la tête d'Hyle sur l'une de ses cuisses, et elle aspergeait régulièrement le front brûlant du jeune homme avec de l'eau. Le temps s'était écoulé, et le jeune homme restait évanoui, bien que son corps semblait aller mieux.

La jeune argentée scrutait dans le noir si jamais un monstre venait les attaquer, mais elle apprit que tout le monde avait le droit à sa part de sommeil : jamais elle ne fut déranger, sauf une fois pas une vieille chouette. Mais aucun monstre à proprement parler.

A la lueur du feu, elle détailla l'évanoui. Elle le faisait pour la première fois depuis les nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Hyle était plutôt grand, bien que maigre. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas de son cou, mais étaient coupés un peu dans tous les sens. Il portait sur le côté droit une toute petite mèche colorée en bleu métal. La marque du vent, sûrement. Rien ne rappelait le feu chez Iris, en comparaison. Sauf sans doute la célèbre cinématique où l'on voyait son père dans les flammes, mais encore faudrait-il avoir joué au jeu vidéo.

Le jeune homme avait un visage plutôt émacié, mais mignon. Il portait à son cou un étrange collier. Une plume noire qui était plaquée contre son torse. Un chat ou bien un corbeau noir ? C'était difficile pour Iris de se départager. Il ressemblait à un chat solitaire, aimant les hauteurs, mais le vent pouvait aussi ramener à l'oiseau. La raison de cette plume de corbeau.

Son look vestimentaire était original, avec la chemise blanche ouverte sur le devant, et un long manteau noir. Dans le monde où elle vivait encore quelques mois avant, les filles se seraient jetées dessus.

Mais ici, tous les deux étaient ennemis.

D'ailleurs, pour quelle raison prenait-elle soin de lui ?

Elle n'en savait trop rien. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui, à part qu'il avait trahi sa confiance, et qu'il avait essayé de la tuer.

Les paupières du VII s'ouvrirent doucement. Les beaux yeux verts reluirent derrière les lunettes. Il la fixa un instant, les yeux dans le vague, puis les referma, comme…soulagé.

Deux secondes à peine passèrent, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux en sursaut, l'expression changé. Iris n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, qu'il la poussa violemment sur le sol, lui au dessus d'elle, un couteau en main. Le même couteau qui avait du servir à la blesser la première fois.

« Toi, qu'est-ce que… »

La phrase resta en suspend. Hyle grogna, et retomba évanoui, dans les bras de la jeune fille qui restait tétanisée.

Il était épuisé.

Notes de l'auteur :

Coucou tout le monde Voici le chapitre cinq, qui se déroulait donc dans la mine de soufre. Bon, les événements vont un peu s'accélérer.

-- et pourquoi Iris sauve la vie à Hyle ?

Parce qu'elle est trop gentille voyons…je me demande si…sa gentillesse la perdra un jour Oo... (Sourire sadique)


	6. Punition

PARTIE I

Disclaimer: Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF8 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas?)

Avant-propos: Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une oneshot de ma création nommée «The End of Death and Tears» (chercher dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, bien que seuls quelques éléments sont en rapports. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé «review» en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets!

_Chapitre six : Punition_

Le jour s'était levé depuis longtemps.

Le temps était plutôt sec, comme un été qui s'annonçait bien chaud. La brise elle-même était agréable, et non froide comme en temps ordinaire. Le frémissement de l'herbe avec le vent réveilla l'endormi. Quelques instants, il essaya de recouvrir la mémoire. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir été à la poursuite de cette fille dans la grotte, et qu'il était tombé face à pire des éléments qui pouvaient se dresser contre lui. Le feu. Cette étrange grotte n'était formée que de lave en fusion, et la chaleur avait bloqué tous ses mouvements, et avait comme annihilé ses pouvoirs et sa force physique. Puis il se souvenait d'avoir fait un rêve étrange: la fille était à ses côtés, et veillait sur lui, lui passant une éponge sur le front de façon régulière. Il s'était finalement relevé, et avait voulu lui hurler dessus, lui demander pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais finalement, il était retombé dans le sommeil, vaincu par la fatigue.

Mais était-ce bien un rêve?

«Tu vas mieux?» souffla une voix à son oreille.

Hyle sursauta. Allongé sur quelqu'un, il n'avait pas fais attention qu'il devait gêner. Il stoppa son retrait lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte, devenant lucide sur le coup, de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

La fille était en dessous de lui, l'air coincée, belle et bien réveillée. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il se retira brusquement, comme si le contact avec la fille le brûlait.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais en dessous de moi, fille stupide!

-Rahhhh cesse de m'appeler comme ça. Si j'avais su, j'aurai pas patienté pendant des heures que tu te réveilles, bloquée en dessous de toi: je t'aurai poussé d'un coup, et tant pis si tu te serais réveillé!

-Je ne t'avais rien demandé! Pourquoi t'as fais ça, stupide fille? Ce n'était pas plus simple de me laisser dans la grotte et en profiter pour t'enfuir, non? Ca ne t'a pas effleuré le crâne?

-Non, môssieur! Mais je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fais!

-Je suis censé te tuer, et toi tu me sauves la vie?! Mais t'es ignorante, ou t'as envie de mourir tout de suite?!

-Je te rappelle que tu ne peux rien contre moi, chat stupide!

-C'est quoi cette appellation?!

-Une appellation telle que celle que tu me donnes!

-Et c'était quoi ce «tu peux rien contre moi»?

-T'es le vent, j'suis le feu, tu me crains, point final. Tu ne peux pas me toucher si j'utilise mes pouvoirs. C'est pour cette raison que tu utilises le joli couteau que j'ai récupéré, n'est-ce pas? C'est parce que si je fais attention, tu ne peux pas me toucher.»

La mine d'Hyle se refrogna, et il se leva, comme pour partir.

«RESTE ICI, LE CHAT STUPIDE!

-Et pour quelle raison, je te prie?

-Parce que tu vas manger quelque chose! T'as du rien manger depuis hier midi, si c'est pas pire.

-Et alors?! C'est quoi ton problème?! Qu'est-ce que tu en as foutre de mon sort?»

Hyle ne la vit une fois de plus pas venir. Il se mangea une baffe qui le laissa silencieux. Lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur Iris, elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Devant un tel visage, il se retourna, et s'en alla, laissant la fille seule.

Iris le vit partir. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux, bien que sa démarche était clopinante. La jeune fille s'assit alors sur le sol, exténuée. Elle avait envie de pleurer, et la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée en ne dormant pas de la nuit ne l'aidait pas.

D'ailleurs, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle tomba lourdement sur le côté, endormie.

---

Une bonne odeur monta jusqu'aux narines d'Iris, tendit qu'elle reçut un petit coup à l'épaule pour la réveiller.

Lorsque ses deux yeux verts se réhabituèrent à la lumière du jour, elle put remarquer qu'au dessus d'un petit feu de fortune, grillait une sorte de petit lapin. Il n'y avait personne autour, pas plus qu'à côté d'Iris.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait trois heures de l'après midi. Elle avait du dormir cinq ou six heures.

«Hein? Je me suis endormie? J'suis...vivante?»

Elle se regarda de long en large. Elle avait l'air indemne. Sauf peut être...

«Mon cou...j'ai...une petite éraflure sur le cou...un miroir!»

Les affaires présentes dans le sac volèrent d'un côté et d'un autre, jusqu'à ce que le miroir fût trouvé. Iris se regarda à l'intérieur, et plus exactement son cou. Là, se tenait une marque étrange encore légèrement saignante. Elle eut une grimace. C'était un kanji japonais marqué au couteau. Un kanji qui, à part pour quelques autres signes, était l'un des rares qu'elle arrivait à reconnaître.

«Shi»

Elle se mordit les lèvres. C'était un avertissement. Shi désignait ...

« La mort...

-Exact, et lorsque cette marque disparaîtra, la mort tombera sur toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Hyle?»

Le tueur descendit de son arbre, et vint vérifier la cuisson de pseudo lapin.

«Je veux dire, que dès que cette marque aurait disparu, je te tuerai. Je t'offre ce laps de temps supplémentaire comme remerciement.

-C'est trop d'honneur que tu me fais.

-Je pourrais aussi bien te tuer tout de suite.

-Ce serait contre ta fierté, je me trompe?

-Je n'ai pas de fierté. Ou du moins, presque pas.Presque plus.»

La voix de son ennemi était devenue plus grave, comme, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, s'il était devenu sérieux. Iris soupira. Ce type était et restera un mystère pour elle. Ce qu'il pense réellement, ce qu'il voudrait dire, mais qu'il ne dit pas.

«Tu es resté veiller sur moi?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. J'avais faim, c'est tout. Et tu avais des allumettes dans ton sac.»

Iris haussa les épaules. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune allumettes dans son sac, pas plus que de matériel chauffant. C'était elle qui faisait tout avec son pouvoir. Il était un bien piètre homme tout de même.  
Elle se leva, et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Hyle regardait la viande cuir.

«Dis...tu vas rester avec moi?

-Comment ça?

-Jusqu'à ce que la marque disparaisse.

-...peut-être...

-Dis...

-Quoi encore?

-J'ai une question, mais elle est déplacée, et c'est normal que tu n'y répondes pas.

-Pose toujours.

-Dis, Hyle...là où il y a votre quartier général, est-ce que vous avez capturez un homme qui me connaît?»

Hyle balança sa tête sur le côté, étonné, et en même temps songeur. Il ne voyait pas de quoi la jeune fille voulait parler.

«Pas aux dernières nouvelles. Pourquoi ça?

-Humm...ça doit dater d'il y a deux semaines environs. J'ai fais un drôle de rêve. Un homme comme nous, je veux dire, aux yeux makos, était prisonnier, et Hojo lui injectait des doses de Mako dans le corps. Je ne voyais pas son visage, il faisait trop sombre, mais je l'entendais crier, hurler. J'imaginais la douleur dans mon corps tant le rêve était saisissant. Après tout, si ça se trouve, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un rêve, mais c'était...vraiment bizarre...et à la fin, l'homme m'a vue, et a hurlé, criant que je ne devais pas le regarder. J'ai été...comme repoussée de mon rêve. Je ne comprends pas. Alors, je me disais que peut être tu pourrais me dire.»

Le rêve avait trotté dans sa tête durant de nombreux jours, et même maintenant, elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier.

Elle se retourna vers Hyle. Elle sursauta: il ne bougeait plus. Il fixait le lapin sans vraiment le voir, comme s'il était ailleurs, et sur son visage se peignait une expression horrifiée.

«Hyle? Hyle, tu vas bien?»

Pas de réponse. Iris le secoua un peu, en l'attrapant au niveau des épaules. Il réagit alors, en la poussa plus loin.

«Ne me touche pas!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait? Tu étais...pale!

-Rien, je supporte juste pas quand tu es à côté de moi.

-Mais...

-Va de l'autre côté plutôt.»

Après l'avoir baffé sur le dessus de la tête, Iris se rendit de l'autre côté du feu.

«Alors? Ca te dit quelque chose ce que je viens de dire?

-Rien. T'as du rêvé, comme d'habitude, fille stupide.»

Iris se renfrogna. Ce type lui servait vraiment à rien. Elle savait qu'il mentait. Ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre. Maintenant, il lui fallait réussir à lui extorquer tout ceci.

Le lapin fut alors cuit, et Hyle le coupa en petit morceau grâce à sa magie, pour en tendre un bout à Iris.

---

«Quoi?! Tu veux aller sur le continent?

-Oui. Il y a d'avantages de villes où je pourrais me cacher. Tu ne viens pas?

-Tu veux vraiment que ton futur assassin t'accompagne? Réponds franchement à ma question, fille stupide! T'es suicidaire?

-Ce que tu peux être stupide!

-Ou alors d'une naïveté sans égal?

-Non plus. Seulement...»

Sa phrase resta en suspend. Tous les deux étaient arrivés à Balamb. Ils avaient marché pendant tout l'après midi, et alors que la nuit tombait, ils avaient posé pied dans la seule ville de cette île. Iris était partie la première, et Hyle l'avait suivie en fin de compte, prétextant qu'il serait plus rapidement sur place lorsque la marque disparaîtrait.

«Seulement?» répéta le jeune homme en replaçant les lunettes sur son nez.

«Ben...je me disais, peut être que ça serait plus mieux de voyager avec quelqu'un...si désagréable soit il par moment, et même si...c'est un ennemi. Car tu me retrouveras de toute manière, non?

-Ouais...mais bon, si je rompe ma parole, et que je te tue avant.

-Tu ne le feras pas.

-Tu m'énerves.»

Hyle frappa un poteau qui se trouvait là, à l'aide de son pied.

«Alors, que veux-tu faire? J'ai entendu dire que la mère de Zell habitait ici, mais j'ai peur d'abuser de son hospitalité.

-C'est qui, lui?

-Qui?

-Zelle ou Zel je ne sais pas.

-Zell? C'est le Seed qui m'a prise en charge à mon arrivée.

-Le type qui a accouru le jour de ton arrivée, celui que j'ai sauvé à la serre de combat et celui encore qui t'as sauvé le soir où...»

Hyle se tut soudain, réalisant ce qu'il allait dire. Iris acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

«Oui, c'est lui.

-C'est qui?

-Un Seed.

-Non, je veux dire...

-Hum?

-Rien.»

Le jeune homme aux lunettes reprit son air bougon habituel. Il pointa soudain du doigt la pancarte du train.

«Tu veux aller sur le continent, c'est ça?»

Sur la pancarte étaient inscrit les horaires. Il existait un train de nuit qui arrivait à Timber le lendemain matin. Un autre qui arrivait à Deling City le lendemain à midi.

«Pourquoi pas. Ca évitera de devoir payer un hôtel, ou d'aller frapper chez la mère de Zell. Ca te convient?

-Pourquoi tu me poses la question? Moi je te suis pour te tuer, c'est tout.

-Oui, c'est vrai, pardon. Je propose que l'on aille à Timber. On pourra toujours aller à Deling city après.»

Hyle ne s'opposa pas aux propositions de l'argentée. Il fut donc décidé qu'ils prendraient une cabine pour eux d'eux, en deuxième classe. Iris ne voulait pas abuser de l'argent que l'on lui avait donné. Hyle n'y avait vu aucune objection, comme d'habitude.

Leurs tickets achetés, ils se rendirent tous les deux dans le train.

«Au fait, Hyle. Tes amis, ils attendent à votre QG?

-Oui, je leur ai dis de partir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour remplir les objectifs.

-Je vois. Et ça ne posera pas de problème si tu es plus long que prévu?

-Non, tant que je finis le job.»

Boulot. Job. Ces mots n'enchantaient pas Iris, mais elle savait que c'était ainsi. Hyle la suivait simplement pour remplir à la fois son boulot, et aussi sa promesse.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite cabine. Petite bien sûr pour ce monde, mais grande par rapport aux trains de celui d'Iris. Une véritable pièce s'offrait à eux.

«J'imagine pas les premières classes, ni la classe Seed...»

Elle laissa tomber son sac sur un canapé. Hyle s'y assit, et attrapa un bouquin. C'était étrange, une fois de plus, Iris aurait juré que s'ils n'étaient pas ennemis, cette scène aurait pu être des plus banales pour deux amis qui partaient en voyage.

«Tu as déjà pris le train, Hyle?

-Oui, à Midgar.

-C'était bien là-bas?

-Bof...ils sont en progrès.

-J'aimerai bien aller à Midgar, un jour.»

La jeune fille regarda à travers la vitre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Le train n'était pas encore parti. Tout était statique.

D'un coup d'œil, Hyle la scruta. Elle avait un air mélancolique. Un déclic se fit dans son esprit.

«Ah...je comprends...» murmura-t-il.

La tête de la jeune fille fit un quart de tour vers lui.

«Tu comprends quoi?

-Pourquoi tu souhaites voyager.»

La jeune fille sourit. C'était un sourire triste. Elle vint finalement se coucher sur le lit superposé d'en bas. Elle laissait les hauteurs à Hyle.

«...parce que tu veux voir tout ça avant de mourir, c'est ça?»

Elle acquiesça, allongée sur le lit. Le train s'ébranla, et le voyage commença.

---

C'était la nuit.

Iris se réveilla sous une secousse du train. Ils étaient certainement sous l'eau à l'heure qu'il était. C'était étrange de savoir que des tonnes d'eaux se trouvaient au dessus de votre tête. On pouvait imaginer le pire des scénarios.

Iris se leva de son lit. Une lumière était faiblement allumée, venant de la salle de bain. Hyle n'était pas dans son lit. C'était peut être le dîner copieux qu'ils avaient pris qui ne passait pas. Se gaver de pizzas en tout genre n'était peut être pas si bon pour l'estomac, bien que délicieux pour les babines.

Inquiète, elle alla voir comment il allait. La porte qui séparait la chambre de la mini salle de bain fut poussée, et Iris tomba sur une étrange scène.

Hyle était bien là, torse nu, devant la glace et dos à elle, sans ses lunettes et avec les cheveux mouillés. Il avait du faire une douche, et portait autour de sa taille une serviette de bain, ainsi que son habituel collier représentant une plume de corbeau.

En temps normal, Iris aurait sûrement dit un simple «désolée de déranger» et serait retournée dans son lit. Mais là, non.

Quelque chose, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée des yeux depuis le début, l'hypnotisait. Cela aurait aussi pu être une marque banale, mais non.

Il l'a vit soudain, dans le reflet de la glace, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux argentés, habillée d'une banale chemise de nuit comme les autres, qui laissait à découvert ses jambes. Peut être que là aussi, dans un moment banal, il lui aurait juste dis de façon autoritaire de sortir. Peut être l'aurait-il même traité de voyeuse.

Mais non, il savait ce qu'elle avait vu, au niveau de son épaule, non loin de sa marque en chiffre romain qui était VII. Ce n'était pas le chiffre qu'elle fixait. Autre chose, sur le devant de l'épaule.

Dans la glace, ils se fixèrent longtemps, comme si l'un et l'autre n'osaient parler ou bouger.

Ce fut lui qui laissa porte ouverte à la panique. Il se retourna vers elle, les yeux apeurés. D'une main, il cacha cette marque, et de l'autre poussa Iris par terre, s'aidant de sa magie.

«QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA?! NE REGARDE PAS!»

La jeune fille qui restait tétanisée reprit ses propres moyens.

«CE SERAIT PLUTÔT A MOI D'HURLER, ESPECE DE CHAT STUPIDE!»

Elle avait les yeux remplient de larmes, perdues plus que jamais. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée un seul instant ce scénario. Cette fois-ci, il allait devoir jouer carte sur table, et avouer vraiment ses intensions.

«REPONDS MOI! POURQUOI?! POURQUOI AS-TU UNE MARQUE SAIGNANTE A LA MAKO SUR TON EPAULE?! POURQUOI M'AS-TU MENTI?! TU AS DIS QUE MON REVE ETAIT QUE PURE UTOPIE?! POURQUOI NE M'AS-TU PAS DIS QUE C'ETAIT TOI DANS MON REVE?!»

Il la frappa au visage d'une gifle, essayant de la faire taire, mais elle ne se démonta pas.

«POURQUOI HOJO T'A-T-IL PUNI?! QU'AVAIS-TU FAIS?!»

Il la gifla à nouveau. Elle allait en rajouter une couche, lorsqu'il la releva par le col de son T-shirt. Ce dernier craqua de tout son long, et elle dût se couvrir comme elle le pouvait.

L'impassible, le sans-cœur, l'homme au cœur de glace, venait de céder à la colère.

Iris sentit son corps se déchirer à de nombreux endroit. Il usait de sa magie, la couvrant de coup...

Notes de l'auteur:

Qui a dis «retournement de situation»? Oo

--' ouais, ben vous verrez bien héhéhé

A bientôt pour la suite!


	7. Révélation et mensonge

PARTIE I

PARTIE I

Disclaimer : Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF8 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein ? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas ?)

Avant-propos : Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une oneshot de ma création nommée « The End of Death and Tears » (chercher dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, bien que seuls quelques éléments sont en rapports. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé « review » en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets !

_Chapitre sept : Révélation et mensonge..._

(Reprise à l'endroit où l'auteur avait sadiquement coupé la dernière fois)

Sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, elle restait là, silencieuse, allongée par terre, les mains agrippant ses lambeaux de vêtements, essayant de comprendre, les joues rougies par les gifles qu'elle avait reçue.

Hyle mit du temps à se calmer. Iris voulut posa la main sur la marque du jeune homme, mais il la rejeta aussitôt.

« Laisse moi. Vas-t'en.

-Hyle...je veux comprendre.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

-Dis moi la vérité.

-Il n'y a pas de vérité.

-Hyle...

-Vas te coucher ! OU JE TE TUE ! »

Il la renvoya. Sans demander son reste, elle retourna dans la chambre pour s'étendre sur son lit, les membres douloureux. Il l'avait couverte d'un nombre incalculable de coupures. Elle entendit l'eau de la salle de bain couler. Elle devinait qu'il passait de l'eau sur son visage.

Il revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, habillé sobrement d'un caleçon et de sa chemise blanche non fermée. L'eau dégoulinait sur sa chemise, tombant de ses cheveux trempés. Il éteint alors la lumière, signe qu'il ne fallait pas poser de question.

De son côté, Iris se blottit dans ses draps. N'aurait-elle jamais la vérité ? Il lui cachait sans cesse des choses. C'était compréhensible, ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp, mais cela avait ses limites.

Et puis, le considérait-elle vraiment comme un ennemi ?

Pas vraiment. Pour le moment, il était plus son compagnon de route, et elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait des expressions totalement différentes parfois, comme à l'instant. Il semblait affolé dès qu'elle apprenait quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas.

Mais plus que ça, Iris se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire de si horrible. En y repensant, elle ne l'avait pas revu pendant deux mois. Est-ce que cela faisait autant de temps qu'il était prisonnier, et qu'il subissait un tel supplice chaque jour ?

Les draps de la jeune fille bougèrent soudain, comme froissés. Dans le noir, elle ne voyait rien, mais rapidement, elle reconnut la présence de quelqu'un à côté d'elle.

Quelqu'un aux cheveux trempés, et qui tremblait de froid.

Il s'était trompé de lit, et s'endormait déjà.

--

Timber était une jolie ville désormais, comparée à ce qu'elle était dans le jeu. Fleurie, et surtout peuplée d'une foule surexcitée et joyeuse.

Cependant, au beau milieu d'eux, se trouvaient deux personnes légèrement différentes, toutes deux habillées de noir.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à te perdre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je fais du deux à l'heure de toute manière.

-J'm'en fiche, et tu lambines pas.

-La faute à qui ?

-La tienne. »

Leurs conversations s'arrêtaient à là. Pendant toute la nuit, Iris avait gémi de douleur, restant toutefois silencieuse au possible. Au moindre de ses mouvements, ses muscles lui rappelaient ses blessures subies. Et elle ne blâmait pas Hyle. Après tout, il n'était pas là pour prendre soin d'elle, mais plutôt la tuer. Alors, à quoi bon ressentir de la haine en voulant profiter de ses derniers moments.

« Eh...tu crois que la marque disparaîtra dans combien de temps ?

-Tôt, je l'espère. Je ne veux pas rester éternellement à faire du tourisme à tes côtés.

-Oh là bas, des chichis ! »

Au beau milieu de la foule se tenait un vendeur de diverses choses sucrées, comme des gaufres, des crêpes, ou encore des chichis. Avec un sourire, Iris se retourna vers le tatoué.

« Tu en veux ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu verras ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent assis sur un banc, un paquet de chichi chacun. Iris commença à les manger. Ils étaient chauds et croquant. La pâte fondait dans sa bouche. C'était si agréable de manger quelque chose de la sorte.

Elle était rendue à son second chichi, lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hyle. Ce dernier fixait le chichi qu'il tenait dans ses mains avec des yeux étonnés.

« Ca se mange ?

-Oui. C'est sucré. »

Il en croqua un morceau, et fut surpris par la chaleur que le chichi dégagea dans sa bouche.

« Tu veux me tuer en me faisant brûler de l'intérieur, avoue !

-Hihihi. Non, pas vraiment. Il faut faire attention, l'organisme n'aime pas ce qui est trop chaud.

-Sauf le tien.

-Oui, et bien pareil pour toi avec le vent. »

Le jeune homme tenta de prendre une autre bouchée, après avoir soufflé dessus pour le refroidir un peu. Après quelques instants, il se retourna vers elle, une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Un sourire. Léger et timide, certes, mais un sourire.

« C'est bon. »

Iris sourit à son tour. C'était si marrant à voir.

Le ciel était parsemé d'oiseaux qui volaient, libres comme l'air. Les pensées ailleurs, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait changé, elle aussi. Sur Terre, elle restait fermée, pour se protéger des attaques verbales des autres. Mais ici, sans personne qui faisait attention à son physique, cette barrière était tombée peu à peu. Bien que toujours méfiantes à la rencontre d'une nouvelle personne, elle restait plus ouverte. Les trois mois qu'elle avait passé à la BGU avaient fait tomber les masques. Elle souriait plus, et était devenue plus conciliante.

Et surtout, elle faisait confiance à son futur meurtrier. Elle en avait peur, mais paradoxalement, elle avait besoin de sa présence. Ne pas être seule pour la fin de son voyage.

« Eh, Miss stupide.

-Oui ?

-Sur Terre, il y a des gâteaux de ce genre ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Et dans le royaume des morts ?

-Sûrement. Ou alors je demanderai une dérogation pour en avoir.

-Quand je te rejoindrai, on ira en manger ensemble, d'accord ?

-D'accord. »

Il était affreux d'entendre ces mots, mais eux s'en fichaient. Iris savait qu'elle allait mourir bientôt. Elle s'était déjà faite à l'idée de perdre la vie. Elle se battrait, bien évidemment. Elle ne laisserait pas Jenova gagner si facilement.

Mais elle savait que le combat était vain, et qu'elle perdrait.

« Toi, tu mettras un peu plus de temps à arriver, c'est tout.

-Peut être pas. On ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve. Après tout, c'est peut être toi qui me tuera.

-Je suis incapable de laisser mourir, et encore moins de tuer... »

Hyle haussa les épaules, dégustant son dernier chichi. Bientôt ils reprirent la route.

--

Ils passèrent la journée à Timber. Hyle reprit une seconde fois des chichis, et Iris ne put s'empêcher de le qualifier de « ventre sur patte ». Une expression qui le laissa perplexe. Il semblait que certaines expressions restaient absentes de son vocabulaire.

Ensuite, ils avaient été faire un tour à Timber Maniac, le célèbre journal. Le nombre impressionnant de livres qui s'entassaient à côté des murs laissa la jeune fille coi de stupeur. Même dans la plus grande bibliothèque de son monde, il n'y aurait pas autant de livre. L'endroit avait été remanié depuis qu'elle l'avait vu sur le jeu, et était devenu bien plus grand. Une véritable mine d'information.

Mais le temps tournait, et ils mangèrent quelque chose pour le déjeuner. Un sandwich chacun, qu'ils dégustèrent sur un banc, une fois de plus. Les trains passaient devant eux. Il y en avait pour toutes les destinations, faisant rêver Iris. La seule qui devait manquer était la petite ville où vivaient Elone et sa mère. Winhill. Rien d'étonnant à cela.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à naviguer dans des magasins, ou encore à discuter un peu au bar. Lorsqu'Hyle commanda un alcool, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec un air sceptique.

« Dis donc, tu as quel âge pour commander de l'alcool ?

-L'âge correct. Et c'est impoli de demander l'âge des gens.

-Mademoiselle, je vous serre quelque chose ? »

Le barman la regarda de haut en bas un instant. Avec son look, et sa taille, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas commander d'alcool.

« ...un chocolat chaud, avec deux sucres...

-Bien, Mademoiselle. »

Le garçon assis à côté d'elle était hilare.

« Tu n'es pas majeur ?

-Non, j'ai juste dix-sept ans. Enfin...heu... »

Elle se mit à réfléchir.

« Dis moi, ça fait combien de temps que l'on est là ?

-Tu veux dire, dans ce monde ?

-Oui.

-Un peu plus de trois mois.

-Bon, ben j'ai dix-huit ans alors. Ca voudrait dire que l'on est en Mai dans mon monde. J'aurai du avoir mes dix-huit.

-Tu veux commander autre chose alors ?

-Non, le choco me suffira. »

On leur servit quelques temps plus tard leurs boissons. En y regardant de plus près, Hyle avait l'air légèrement plus âgé qu'elle, mais elle ne savait pas exactement de combien. Elle retenta donc la question, tout en trempant ses lèvres dans la boisson chaude.

« Et toi, Hyle ? Ton âge ?

-Dix-sept. Je devrais avoir mes dix-huit d'ici un mois.

-...tu es plus jeune que moi ?

-Oui. »

Iris éclata de rire, ravivant les douleurs causées pas les blessures. Elle n'y fit pas attention, et but son chocolat.

--

« On prend le train de nuit, une fois de plus ?

-Oui, c'est plus économique que de payer l'hôtel PUIS le train.

-Et nous allons ?

-A Deling City. »

D'après les tracts qu'elle avait trouvé parmi les publicités de la gare, un immense parc d'attraction avait vu le jour. L'ambiance festive de la nuit associée à ce genre d'activité était magique pour Iris, bien qu'elle ne put y aller que quelques fois dans son enfance.

Ils embarquèrent dans le train, qui se mit à rouler quelques temps plus tard.

--

Hyle était allongé sur son lit.

La tête posée sur ses bras croisé derrière sa nuque, il fixait le plafond. Morphée semblait l'avoir oublié pour cette nuit. Ses yeux vert turquoise clignaient parfois. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs, rivé dans un autre monde sûrement.

Dans la petite chambre s'éleva soudain des gémissements. Il leva la tête, étonné. Cela venait du lit d'en dessous. Iris.

Le jeune homme se pencha au dessus de la petite barrière qui empêchait de tomber, la tête dans le vide. Il alluma faiblement une petite lumière de l'une des tables de chevets personnelle, et découvrit la jeune argentée, les yeux clos, en train gémir dans son sommeil, bougeant parfois.

Un cauchemar. Elle devait faire un cauchemar. Hyle éteignit donc la lumière, et se rallongea. Il aurait pu continuer à rêver éveillé tranquillement, mais cette fois ce fut des cris de douleur qui troublèrent le silence. Il ralluma la lumière, et en descendant par la voix des airs en toute souplesse, il vint se poser à côté de la jeune fille. Elle bougeait de plus en plus.

« Eh...Iris. Tu fais un cauchemar, réveille-toi. »

Mais l'argentée ne l'entendait pas. Il lui attrapa les épaules, et essaya de la réveiller de cette manière, bien que ce fût plus brusque.

Une fois encore, elle resta les yeux clos, gigotant. Pleurant même. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« IRIS, REVEILLE TOI BON SANG ! »

Cette fois, il la souleva carrément et la secoua violemment. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux ruisselants de larme, l'air perdue.

« Que...qu'est-ce que...tu fais là ?

-Tu faisais un cauchemar, ça m'empêchait de dormir ! De quoi as-tu rêvé encore ? »

Elle allait répondre, lorsqu'il vit ses lèvres trembler. Les souvenirs de son rêve semblaient revenir à son esprit, la déstabilisent d'avantage. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, et sanglota.

« Mais quoi à la fin ? »

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Iris fondit en larmes, tremblant de tous les membres de son corps.

« R...rien... » balbutia-t-elle.

Il eut un petit regard sceptique. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il l'attrapa dans ses bras, et s'envola avec elle jusqu'à son propre lit.

« Ehh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Si j'arrive à te calmer, je pourrais dormir ? »

Il l'allongea à ses côtés, un bras autour de sa taille. Il la sentit se blottir contre lui pour pleurer.

« Alors...raconte moi. »

Il entendit quelques autres sanglots, puis elle se décida enfin à lui raconter.

« C'est...c'était pas vraiment un cauchemar...c'est...c'est juste que ça m'a fais mal. »

Il ne dit rien, l'invitant à poursuivre. Elle restait blottit contre sa chemise, noire ce jour là, sans savoir comment continuer.

« Je voyais...Papa...et Maman...ainsi qu'Oncle Ven et...Tante Ayu...et leur fille...Siri...dans le salon de ma maison, devant l'horloge. Maman pleurait. Papa restait calme, mais je pouvais lire l'inquiétude grandissante dans ses yeux. Quant à mon oncle et ma tante, ils semblaient réfléchir. Ils parlaient de moi. Maman croit que je suis morte...cela fait trop longtemps que je suis partie pour elle...elle en veut à mon père...et puis, Oncle Ven et tante Ayu voulaient me rejoindre, mais Sephiroth a refusé...parce qu'ils ont Siri. Il a dit qu'Aerith faisait le nécessaire. Ils parlaient d'une fois où ils étaient tous les trois dans FF7, et que cette fois, s'ils y allaient, ils n'auraient pas autant de chance. Et moi...et moi je les voyais. Mais eux non. J'essayais de leur dire que j'étais là, que j'allais bien. Et puis après j'ai rêvé de mon enfance, avec mon père et ma mère qui me souriaient. Je...je crois que...

-Ils te manquent ?

-Oui...

-Tu ne veux pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne veux pas mourir...je...suis prête à perdre la vie...mais je me battrai...je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir les revoir...désolée, Hyle...

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? C'est moi qui veux te tuer...

-Je...ne vais pas te rendre la tache facile... »

Hyle haussa les épaules. Tant qu'il finissait le boulot, il s'en fichait combien de temps ça lui prendrait.

« Tu as intérêt à te battre.

-Hum ?

-Sinon...ça ne serait vraiment pas marrant. »

Iris eut un sourire triste. Elle le savait bien, pourtant. Hyle n'était pas son ami. Il était son meurtrier.

« Allez, rendors-toi maintenant. »

Parler lui avait fait du bien. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui comme une enfant. Une drôle d'impression lui prit.

« Eh...Hyle...est-ce que...je te connaissais déjà avant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je sais pas...j'ai l'impression de mettre déjà endormie sur toi... »

Hyle haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas. Iris s'endormit alors après quelques minutes, après s'être amusée quelques secondes avec son collier qui la fascinait toujours autant, représentant la plume d'un corbeau. Elle avait décidemment bien du mal à le considérer comme son ennemi et futur meurtrier. Dans une autre vie, sans doute, ils auraient été unis comme les doigts de la main...

--

Deling City était une ville immense. Timber faisait pale figure en comparaison. Contrairement au jeu, il faisait jour, et même très beau.

« Wahou ! Sympa. »

Iris s'amusait à aller d'allée en allée. Des dizaines de galeries marchandes, remplies de choses plus surprenantes les unes que les autres, des cris venants de la fête foraine, des marchands qui criaient à pleine voix dans la rue. Elle sautillait un peu partout, découvrant toujours quelques choses derrières un croisement de rues.

Elle avait finalement réussi à persuader, au moyen de nombreux stratagèmes, qu'Hyle l'accompagne dans la fête foraine.

« Pourquoi suis-je obligé de te suivre ?

-Pour me tuer quand la marque aura disparu. Imagine si je m'enfuie. »

Elle allait partir chercher les tickets, lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le bras, et la coinça à côté de lui. De sa main libre, il fit descendre le petit col de son manteau. La marque apparut alors. Avec les jours, elle commençait à s'effacer. La cicatrice s'était refermée, et devenait de moins en moins visible.

« La capacité de régénération de ce monde joue en ta défaveur. Tu ne dois pas avoir plus de deux jours encore à vivre.

- Dans mon monde, une telle marque ne mets pas loin de deux mois avant de disparaître complètement, tu sais.

-Dans le mien, juste trois bonnes semaines. Tu n'as pas de chance, décidemment. »

Iris haussa les épaules à la manière d'Hyle. Comprenant la moquerie, il la lâcha, et laissa échapper un « pfff ».

« Hyle, là bas ! Des tirs à la carabine ! »

Alors qu'il boudait à moitié, le tatoué se fit embarquer par sa victime dans un stand étrange.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, venez tester votre adresse ! » hurlait l'homme qui tenait le stand.

Iris prit un ticket pour elle, et un autre pour Hyle.

« On fait les paris ?

-Cent gils que je gagne. Ca te va ?

-Dix gils.

-Maigre somme.

-J'ai payé la partie. »

Les carabines leurs furent distribuées, et chacun se mit en joue. Ils s'agissaient seulement de quelques ballons à faire exploser, mes ces derniers volaient dans tous les sens. Iris tira la première. Trois coups, dont un qui partit dans le vide. Les deux autres firent exploser deux des ballons.

Puis, sur le côté, elle entendit trois tirs à un intervalle de temps extrêmement court. Hyle tenait la carabine d'une seule main, et avait tiré trois fois de suite, sans laps de temps de précision. Et comme s'il l'avait prévu, les trois ballons éclatèrent.

La foule resta ébahie. Le vendeur lui offrit au choix une peluche. Il opta pour une sorte de chocobo miniature, qui logeait dans une poche de blouson.

« Tiens. Pour toi. »

Il tendit l'objet à Iris qui restait coi d'admiration.

« Comment tu as fais ça ?

-Tu n'as jamais vu ma véritable arme, juste le couteau. Je me bats au fusil de chasse. »

Cela expliquait la précision et la dextérité. Iris ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tenant la peluche au creux de ses mains.

« Merci beaucoup.

-Tu me dois dix gils. »

Elle lui tendit la petite monnaie, et tous les deux reprirent leur route.

Ils étaient rendus dans une ruelle plus ou moins vide, exténués. Ils avaient passé leur journée à traverser l'endroit dans ses moindres recoins.

« Et bien...c'était marrant... » avoua Hyle.

« Oui. J'ai bien aimé. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire. Un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt. Sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur Hyle. Ce dernier tomba par terre sans avoir eut le temps de comprendre. Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, il tomba nez à nez...avec une colonne de flammes.

« Qu'est-ce qui te...

-SILENCE ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME BATTRE, HYLE, QU'IMPORTE LES MOYENS QUE TU UTILISES ! JE SUIS LE FEU, ET TOI LE VENT ! »

Hyle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Les flammes tournaient autour de lui.

Etrange...Elles n'étaient cependant pas chaudes.

Il comprit tout lorsqu'il entendit des voix s'élever derrière lui.

« Elle est là-bas ! Elle a pris au piège le VII ! »

Hyle tourna la tête. Le trio infernal composé du soin, de la télékinésie et de la force. Les trois tatoués les avaient retrouvés.

Tout s'enchaîna dans sa tête. Iris les avait vu à temps, avant qu'eux-mêmes les voient. Si elle avait fait ça...si elle avait fais ça c'était...

« ...pour me protéger... »

Il releva la tête vers elle. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de sa cible. Au même instant, elle devint immobile...l'homme aux cheveux rouges, le VIII, venait d'user de sa télékinésie pour la maîtriser. Et juste devant ses yeux, il la vit lui adresser un sourire triste, et entendit un faible murmure avant que le grand costaud, le V, la frappe sauvagement pour la mettre KO.

« Merci...pour ces derniers jours...c'était chouette... »

Note de l'auteur :

Bon...et bien je sens que je ne vais pas m'attarder longtemps dans ces notes-ci...adios amigooooos !!

(l'auteur est partie très vite et très loin rapidement, vous invitant à poursuivre votre lecture, et de laisser tomber la massue que vous brandissez de manière menaçante pour cette fin de chapitre quelque peu...heu...méchante ? )


	8. Death

PARTIE I

Disclaimer: Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF8 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas?)

Avant-propos: Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une oneshot de ma création nommée «The End of Death and Tears» (chercher dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, bien que seuls quelques éléments sont en rapports. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé «review» en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets!

_Chapitre huit : Death..._

Il faisait noir.

Une cellule, aussi sombre que les ténèbres les plus obscures, était devenu soudain, le lieu de vie d'une jeune argentée aux yeux verts Mako.

Allongée par terre, sur la surface granuleuse et poussiéreuse, le visage couvert de glaise, Iris n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait vraiment. Pas même de qui elle était, et pourquoi elle se trouva là?

Et où d'abord? C'était quoi cet endroit?

Ses sens lui répondaient à peine. Alors, lorsqu'elle vit une ombre s'approcher d'elle, avec une étrange seringue rempli d'un liquide étrange, elle ne réagit pas.

Peut être aurait-elle dû? Elle avait même l'impression qu'elle avait déjà vu cette scène auparavant.

Puis soudain tout lui revint d'un coup dans sa mémoire. L'aiguille de la seringue venait de s'enfoncer profondément dans son épaule, lui injectant le liquide dans son sang. Une douleur horrible lui traversa le corps, l'électrisant, lui coupant le souffle, lui brûlant toutes les cellules, lui faisant fondre ses pensées.

Elle se souvenait. Hier aussi, il était venu. Avec deux seringues aussi. Et le jour d'avant encore. Cela faisait une semaine que ça durait.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était aux prises d'Hojo...

Son cri déchira tout le bâtiment. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait toujours à Deling City, dans un immense immeuble vide qu'occupait Hojo, ainsi que quelques tatoués. Parmi eux, le trio mais aussi un autre, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à sa cellule. Et puis bien sûr, il y avait Hyle.

Dès l'instant où elle avait vu le trio, et hurlé en faisant croire qu'elle se battait contre Hyle, elle avait scellé son destin.

Pourquoi avait-elle agi de cette manière?

Car elle s'était souvenue de son rêve, où elle voyait Hyle souffrir pour ne pas avoir réussi à l'avoir tuée. Si les autres savaient qu'il l'accompagnait bien tranquillement, il aurait subi le même sort qu'elle.

Même si Hyle était son ennemi, elle ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer comme tel. Il restait pour elle, un garçon étrange qui ne savait s'excuser de manière maladroite, et qui n'était pas si méchant au fond.

Ses membres tremblaient. Elle avait le corps en feu. Pas son feu à elle. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur.  
Soudain, la voix du scientifique s'éleva.

«Viens, je t'offre l'honneur de lui planter la seconde seringue...

-Oui...Père...»

Iris eut envie de pleurer. Une autre personne était là. La dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir à un tel instant.

Elle savait que le liquide ne la tuerait pas. Hojo lui avait même expliqué dans un élan de bonté que ce dosage permettait simplement de remettre sous le contrôle de Jenova les pouvoirs de ces cellules.

En d'autres termes, le traitement qu'elle subissait allait peu à peu neutraliser ses pouvoirs si Jenova ne voulait pas qu'elle les utilise. Qu'Iris devienne une bête qui ne morde pas son maître, mais qui puisse causer le chaos autour d'elle.

Et lui, cet idiot, il était là, au dessus d'elle, aux côtés d'Hojo. Le scientifique lui tendit la seringue, qu'il fixa longtemps. Hyle passa ses yeux de l'objet à Iris, et d'Iris à l'objet.

«...Hyle...Hyle, je t'en pris...»

Mais le garçon la regarda avec dédain. Le professeur hurla de rire, en s'éloignant, voyant son cher fils s'asseoir à côté de la prisonnière, et lui planter la seringue dans une veine.

«Hyle...ne fais pas ça...NE FAIS PAS CAAAAA!!»

Trop tard, le produit parcourait déjà son sang, causant le même tord qu'une minute auparavant. La jeune tatouée hurla à en perdre la voix, laissant extérioriser toute sa souffrance. Ses doigts qui tremblaient, le corps qu'elle sentait perdre, ou plutôt qu'elle ne sentait plus. La douleur qui apparaissait à chaque parcelle vivante de son corps. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et finalement, tant la douleur était insupportable, elle tomba dans le sommeil forcé qu'était l'inconscience.

---

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Iris était toujours étendue sur le sol, les souvenirs vagues. Hyle qui lui avait injecté la mako dans son sang, le professeur qui en avait fait de même. La douleur.

Oui la douleur. Elle s'en souvenait, et ses muscles aussi.

Ses jambes étaient aussi frêles que celles des jeunes faons. Elle dut s'accrocher au mur de sa prison pour ne pas chuter.

Le mur était froid. Elle leva les yeux au-delà des barreaux. Quelqu'un la fixait. La femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

«Je suis X, la glace.

-Ravie...

-Hojo m'a dit de t'emmener lorsque tu serais réveillée. Il estime que le traitement à du faire son effet.»

Un sourire horrible se dessina sur ses lèvres. Iris n'aimait pas cette femme. Elle devait avoir la trentaine, et tout son corps et toute son âme reflétait la méchanceté. Elle ouvrit la cellule, et attrapa Iris par le col de son T-shirt, la traînant sans ménagement dans les couloirs du bâtiment, sans se soucier des dommages que recevait le corps de la prisonnière à chaque pierre qui s'écorchait sur sa peau.

La jeune argentée fut traînée jusqu'à une immense salle, fermée de toute part. On la plaça au centre, au milieu des autres hommes qui étaient là. Il y avait le trio, et aussi Hyle, ainsi qu'Hojo. Ceux là semblaient être les seuls à être venus dans ce monde.

Un rictus sans affection figurait sur le visage d'Hojo.

«Bonsoir, I.

-Je m'appelle Iris!» rectifia la jeune fille.

Aussitôt, elle se prit les talons de la femme en plein ventre.

«Heu...devons-nous la maltraiter de cette façon?» tenta l'un des hommes qui composaient le trio.

C'était l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Iris le reconnut comme le soin.

Pourquoi dame chance lui voulut un si cruel destin?

«X, occupe toi de lui. Si je me rappelle bien, tu as fuis lorsque tes deux frères étaient partis aider le VII dans son combat. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de régler ce détail.»

Hojo claqua des doigts, et avec un sourire carnassier, la femme tourna sa tête vers le malheureux. Iris sentit son ventre se retourner: la femme avait sortit de sa main une pointe de glace effilée.

Son corps entier tressaillit. Même les yeux fermés, elle entendit le bruit d'une horreur sans nom. Celui d'un corps qui se faisait empalé sur un mur, et le sang qui s'en déversa aussitôt.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, et fort heureusement. Elle aurait régurgité son repas dans le cas contraire. Ses yeux se rouvrirent, mais fuirent aussitôt le spectacle.

«...vous êtes...horribles...pourquoi...faites-vous ça?

-Ma chère, il faut faire des sacrifices pour que la plus grande des créatures soit de retour dans ce monde.

-Qu'est-ce que ça vous apportera?

-La science, numéro I. Et surtout...le pouvoir.

-Vous n'êtes pas censé être mort?

-Mon programme est mort, certes, mais moi non. Après l'incident du météore, j'ai vécu reclus de la société. Jenova ne voulait pas me faire mourir. Elle m'avait choisi. Et, il y a dix-neuf ans, lorsqu'elle a été tuée par une fille stupide qui arrivait à la voir, j'ai senti que mon retour allait être grandiose. J'ai rassemblé tous les tatoués. Vous n'êtes plus que trois à ne pas être sous mon autorité. Ta Mère revivra, I, pense s'y.

-Ma mère est vivante, et va parfaitement bien.

-Tais-toi, fille stupide. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.»

Hyle venait de prendre la parole. Il était assis au plus près d'Hojo. Plus près encore que la fille meurtrière.

«Le VII a raison. Tu es condamnée. VIII, approche toi d'elle.»

L'homme aux cheveux rouges, et au regard démentiel, s'avança vers Iris. La peur la saisit.

«Oui, Père.

-Fais en ce que tu veux.»

Au même instant, aussitôt l'ordre donné, Iris sentit son corps se déchirer en deux. Ce n'était pas aussi fort que les doses de Mako, mais cela y ressemblait.

«NON!!!»

Iris avait beau crier et se débattre, elle se mit à voler dans les airs pour atterrir dans le fracas le plus total face contre sol.

«ARRETEZ! HYLE!! S'IL TE PLAIT! AIDE MOI!»

Etalée sur le carrelage de la pièce, Iris frissonna. Hyle la regardait désormais avec le même sourire que la fille. Ce n'était plus le même regard. Maniaque et fou.

Alors, elle s'était trompée jusqu'à ce point?

Qu'avait-elle fait?

Pourquoi tout cela finissait ainsi? Son corps ballotant dans les airs pour se fracasser contre le mur le plus proche. Des barreaux vinrent soudain l'entourer, créant une cage autour d'elle et le rouge. On l'autorisa à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, mais ce fut de courte durée. Elle venait à peine de se relever, qu'elle fut projetée contre la barrière.

Les doigts de l'homme se resserrèrent sur sa gorge. Elle allait mourir.

Mourir?

N'avait-elle pas dis qu'elle se battrait?

Sans ses pouvoirs? Impossible.

Qui avait dis qu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoir déjà?

Clac

Une porte qui s'ouvre.

Clac

Un cœur ouvert.

Le rouge la fixa un instant, étonné. Soudain, il la lâcha, sans prévenir. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, le long des barreaux le corps meurtris. Et devant elle, à nouveau, une scène horrible se déroula. Le VIII se retourna vers Hojo, implorant.

«PERE! Vous m'aviez dis...vous m'aviez dis qu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoir!

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?» vociféra le scientifique.

Cela devait être une erreur. Ou bien pas assez de doses, auquel cas, la fille ne serait à peine plus capable de produire si ce n'est que la plus petite des flammes.

Mais devant lui, ainsi que tous les autres encore vivant dans cette salle, le VII se tordit de douleur.

Une douleur incompréhensible.

Iris criait de toutes ses forces, comme si elle-même souffrait, ou plutôt comme si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Des flammes jaillirent soudain de la gorge du tatoué, et son corps finit par s'embraser comme une torche humaine. La chaleur devint cinglante pour la peau de tous ceux qui étaient présents. L'homme disparut en fumée et en une poussière fine cendrée.

Les barreaux tombèrent tous seuls. Iris cessa de crier. Elle l'avait tué. Elle venait de tuer l'homme qui l'agressait.

«AHHHH!!»

Tué. Elle était une meurtrière qui ne valait pas mieux que la femme à côté d'elle.

«Qu'as-tu fais, I?! Tes pouvoirs?!»

Oui, ses pouvoirs étaient toujours là. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais ils étaient là. Avec quelque chose en plus, même.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle fixa l'un des barreaux, et ce dernier s'éleva dans les airs.

«Elle a pris le pouvoir du VIII! Père! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!»

C'était le chaos. Hojo restait coi de stupeur, tandis que le dernier du trio hurlait, et la fille sortait une liste de jurons qui n'étaient pas dans le répertoire d'Iris.

Seul Hyle restait impassible comme toujours. Ou presque.

«SILENCE!» hurla-t-il soudain.

Les genoux contre le sol, elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, avec sa démarche habituelle. Il se posta devant elle et la souleva par le col de sa petite chemise blanche brodée par endroit.

«Il est temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade, fille stupide. Regarde ton cou.»

D'un geste brusque, Hyle lui déchira son vêtement. La marque qu'il lui avait faite au couteau avait disparu totalement. Il ne restait même pas de cicatrice.

«Hyle...tu...tu ne vas quand même pas...

-Pas quoi? Te tuer? C'était ça, mon job, tu l'aurais oubliée?»

Il posa sa main sur la marque, retenant l'argentée qui sentait ses jambes fléchirent.

«Hyle...Hyle je t'en pris...ne fais pas ça...ne me tue pas...

-Si tu veux vivre, alors...il faudra que tu me tues...

-Hyle...»

Les larmes glissaient sur les joues de la victime. Elle posa sa main sur le visage d'Hyle, implorante. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle n'osait même pas utiliser ses pouvoirs.

En fait elle n'y croyait pas. Jusqu'au dernier instant elle n'y croirait pas.

Sans doute...aurait-elle dût?

«Adieu...Iris...»

De la main qui tenait la jeune fille par le cou, sortit une once de vent, affûtée comme une lame. Elle laissa échapper un dernier cri, avant de tomber inerte dans les bras de son meurtrier, le cou dégoulinant de sang. La flèche de vent fit un demi-tour, et vint se planter tout droit à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

«HYYLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!!!»

Le cri s'évanouit alors.

La I n'était plus.

Tuée par la personne en qui elle ne croyait désormais plus.

Plus jamais elle ne chantera. Plus jamais ses doigts ne bougeront sur le clavier d'un piano au rythme d'une musique.

Plus jamais elle ne sourira.

Plus jamais elle ne pleurera.

Plus jamais elle soutiendra qu'elle avait raison. Pas plus qu'elle soutiendra qu'un autre avait tord, certaine d'elle-même.  
Plus jamais elle ne tiendra tête à un homme ou une femme qui la dénigrait.

Plus jamais...elle ne pourra le regarder dormir comme un enfant.

Plus jamais...elle ne goûtera de chichi en sa compagnie...

Plus jamais...elle ne pourra le libérer...

...cet ange meurtrier...

Assis sur son siège, Hojo fixa la fille morte.

«X, va voir si elle respire.

-Vous n'auriez donc pas confiance en moi, Père?» s'étrangla Hyle, vexé.

La femme aux talons s'approcha du corps, posa la main sur son cou pour sentir son pouls. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

«Elle est morte.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, débarrassez moi du planché tous ces morts.»

Les trois s'exécutèrent. La fille s'occupa de décrocher son ancien collègue du mur où il était empalé, le dernier survivant du trio, l'homme à la musculature non négligeable, s'occupa de ramasser les quelques cendres que composaient son ami défunt.

De son côté, Hyle plaça comme un vulgaire colis le corps sans vie de la I.

«On se débarrasse de tous les corps.» ordonna-t-il.

Il disparut alors de la salle, emportant la jeune fille avec lui, la main gauche dans sa poche de blouson, la droite la tenant, pour pouvoir jeter son corps au plus vite dans un endroit ou personne ne la retrouverait. Il prit quelques couloirs sinueux, pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'immeuble.

Il bifurqua sur la droite, décidant de passer dans sa chambre, en quête de ses armes. Il les avait laissé sur un bureau miteux. L'endroit n'était pas des plus salubres.

Il possédait une pièce à lui, où il dormait en temps normal. Il y avait un lit, quelques vêtements traînant un peu partout, ainsi qu'une seconde porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, une terrasse. Une fois à l'intérieur, il alluma la lumière et déposa le corps inanimé sur le lit, puis accrocha à sa ceinture son fusil qui était sur un meuble. Il trouva aussi son couteau. Rapidement, il fit le ménage et ramassa tous ses vêtements pour les fourrer sans ménagement dans un sac.

Puis, le jeune homme revint près du lit, là où la I reposait.

Un frisson le parcourut. Les traits du visage d'Iris donnaient l'impression qu'elle dormait, et qu'elle pouvait se réveiller d'un moment où un autre. Ses longs cheveux argent tombaient sur ses épaules, tachés de sang.

Un ange endormi. Ou alors peut être la princesse d'un conte de fée.

Il passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Froid. C'était si froid, elle qui était d'habitude pleine de chaleur. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était le feu.

Puis ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à son cou, à l'endroit où il l'avait blessée une première fois pour ensuite l'achever. Il soupira.

De ses doigts qui restaient sur la marque ensanglantée, une légère décharge électrique apparut, s'insinuant dans le corps sans vie.

Sans vie?

Les paupières de la I s'ouvrirent en sursaut, comme réveillée par quelque chose. Elle eut une grimace, comme si elle souffrait physiquement. Puis elle le vit...et le gifla sur le champ.

Hyle ne réagit pas. Sa joue était rougie. Il baissa juste la tête.

«Que...qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais?! Je suis en enfer?

-Non. Vivante.

-Explique moi!»

Il ne répondit pas. Il essuya simplement le sang qui tâchait son cou. Iris passa par réflexe sa main dessus. Rien. En fait, elle le savait, il ne l'avait même pas touché. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait, c'était un courant électrique très fort lui parcourir son corps. Le sang...n'était même pas le sien.

«Ce sang...pourquoi?!»

Hyle sortit juste sa main gauche de sa poche de blouson. Il l'avait gardée cachée pendant tout ce temps. Elle ressortit couverte de sang, un trou béant à l'intérieur de la main.

Iris comprit alors ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les dernières minutes. Hyle avait tout d'abord posé la main sur son cou. Tout avait du aller très vite: il s'était certainement automutilé pour faire l'illusion du sang sur Iris, pour croire que c'était elle qui était blessée. Tout comme la fois où sa voix avait réapparu de l'autre côté de la serre, il avait fait réapparaître le sang à l'endroit où il voulait faire l'illusion de la blessure. Pendant ce temps, il avait du utiliser cette étrange électricité qui l'avait fait tomber dans les pommes.

Pas exactement. Elle ne s'était pas évanouie...

Son cœur avait simplement cessé de battre, tout bonnement. Dans un sens, c'était comme si elle était morte. Mais elle restait vivante. Hyle avait fait une illusion parfaite de sa mort, dans tous les cas.

«Hyle...je sais que je me répète...mais dans quel camp es-tu?»

Comme d'habitude, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Mais bizarrement il fixait la porte comme un tic. Iris comprit. Il vint confirmer ses soupçons juste après.

«On s'en va. Tu es capable de marcher?

-Plus ou moins. Tu crois qu'ils le remarqueront?

-Plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Viens.Ne cherche pas à comprendre.»

Il lui attrapa la main, l'obligeant à se relever du lit. De l'autre, il voulut attraper son sac, mais il se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de prendre à pleine main quelque chose: sa main en sang n'allait pas l'aider. Il usa donc de son pouvoir pour le faire bouger autour de lui.

Au même instant, la fille aux longs cheveux noirs ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

«Hyle, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Père t'at...tend...»

La femme restait muette de stupéfaction. La fille était vivante.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle lança une vague de pics de glace droit sur Hyle...ces derniers fondirent sur le champ, Iris s'était posé entre eux deux, élevant une colonne de feu.

«Iris! Idiote de fille! Tu n'es pas en état d'utiliser tes pouvoirs!»

Il avait hurlé dans ses oreilles. Elle devait cependant admettre qu'il avait raison. Ses jambes, déjà fragiles, fléchirent d'un coup. Il la tira alors, ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur la terrasse, tandis que la X appelait les autres.

Hyle et Iris se retrouvèrent sur le toit. Pour la première fois, la jeune argentée découvrit la hauteur de l'immeuble. Il était haut. Trop haut même, sûrement. Une bonne centaine de mètres. S'ils sautaient, c'était la fin pour eux, mais c'était sans compter leurs pouvoirs.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à son rebord. La nuit était tombée, et seuls les illuminations de la ville éclairait la scène. Le jeune homme prit l'élan comme pour sauter, mais s'arrêta net quelques mètres avant le précipice, hurlant de rage.

«HOJO!! ENFLURE!»

Cet homme maudit l'avait privé de ses pouvoirs. Il n'arrivait plus à utiliser la magie du vent.

«Un problème, traître?»

Hyle se retourna. Cette fois-ci, se fut lui qui se plaça entre les ennemis et Iris. Hojo était là, à l'entrée de la terrasse. La X à ses côtés, prête à en découdre. Le dernier était absent, bizarrement, mais Hyle se doutait bien qu'il avait du finir comme ses deux autres amis.

Ses lunettes sur le nez, le scientifique s'approcha.

«Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour ce tour là. Enfin...je n'ai pas besoin de toi. X, à toi l'honneur.»

Iris sentit son cœur faire un bond. Un pic de glace fut envoyé droit sur Hyle.

Mais ce dernier éclata en morceau, en même temps qu'un éclair apparu de nulle part. Les yeux d'Hojo s'écarquillèrent, sans comprendre.

«Tu as les pouvoirs du XII! La Foudre?!»

Avec son air impassible, Hyle haussa les épaules. Le scientifique réfléchit quelques secondes, sans arriver à trouver le pourquoi.

«Quand l'as-tu tué? Je pensais qu'il s'était enfui.

-Un malheureux accident. J'ai bien cru...que ce jour là...Iris allait y passer.» répondit tranquillement le chat noir.

La jeune argentée tendit l'oreille, étonnée. Hyle cachait des choses à elle, comme à Hojo. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

«Pauvre fou. Renier tes origines, parce que tu es attiré par une petite garce! Tu étais si sage et obéissant...

-Erreur, Hojo. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as jamais compris.»

Un sourire doux apparut sur ses lèvres. Iris ne l'avait vu que très rarement, mais cette fois-ci, il ne le cachait pas. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur les siennes.

«Il y a une seule chose que tu n'as jamais compris...tu avais tes doutes malgré tout...mais ce que dont tu ne te doutais pas...c'est que moi...moi je suis un chat Errant! Je choisis mon propre maître, et cela, quand j'en ai envie. Et depuis toujours, le seul et unique Maître que j'ai...c'est elle!»

D'un mouvement de la tête, Hyle désigna l'argentée, tandis qu'il continua ses explications:

«Elle...et peut être aussi cette petite marchande de fleur habillée en rose, et ce drôle d'ex-soldat avec des cheveux noirs coiffés comme un hérisson...cela te dit sans doute quelque chose, non? A la limite, j'accepterai celle et celui qui ont détruit Jenova il y a dix-neuf ans, mais c'est tout. Ils sont les seuls...qui ont le droit de me donner des ordres...

-Alors comme ça, tu suis les ordres de ce spécimen qui ne m'a jamais obéit? Cette Cétra?

-Oui. Depuis toujours. Je n'ai...jamais été dans ton camp. Si je l'ai été, c'était pour protéger Iris, pour savoir quand lui éviter le pire. Mais...je n'ai pas prévu le coup à Deling City.

-Et le XII? Qu'as-tu fais de lui?

-Le jour où les trois autres ont essayé d'attraper Iris dans la serre de combat, à l'endroit où elle habitait, je l'ai suivie jusqu'à dans sa chambre. Nous parlions, jusqu'au moment où je l'ai vu, à l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Le XII était là. Il me suivait depuis le début, j'en suis sur. Pour éviter que mon plan soit découvert, j'ai voulu faire croire à Iris que j'étais son ennemi, faisant semblant de la tuer...ET CET ENFOIRE L'A BLESSE! Nous nous battions, tandis qu'elle était inconsciente...je l'avais simplement endormie avec de la magie de ce monde! Et lui...et lui l'a blessée quasiment à mort pendant la bataille! J'ai fini par le tuer...sans vraiment le vouloir...j'ai juste eu le temps de lancer le cadavre du XII par-dessus le balcon, et un des amis d'Iris m'a surpris, me chassant. J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle allait bien...tandis que...tandis que vous avez appris mon échec...j'ai passé deux mois de souffrance...mais j'ai fais l'obéissant...et finalement, j'ai continué à lui faire croire que je voulais la tuer. J'avais mal...à chaque fois que je disais...ces mots...et elle...elle me souriait...j'avais l'impression qu'elle se fichait de mourir. Mais...je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache...»

Hyle baissa les yeux.

De toute manière, cette fois-ci, ils étaient pris au piège. Sans sa magie du vent, jamais il ne pourrait voler.

Hojo en avait conscience. Il entendit son rire.

«Tout ça n'a servit à rien, finalement. Vous allez mourir tous les deux...»

Le chat noir se mordit les lèvres inférieures, rageur.

« Pardon...Iris...»

Une idée traversa soudain son esprit. Un souvenir plutôt. Il jeta, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient sur le toit, un regard sur la jeune fille.

«Iris...chante...

-Pa...pardon?

-Chante...comme le jour où tu étais dans la salle de musique...quand tu chantais la chanson de ton père...

-Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de celle de mon père?

-Je t'expliquerai. Iris...je...je vais te demander quelque d'horrible...

-Je t'écoute...

-...je vais te demander de me faire confiance.»

La jeune fille leva alors les épaules, à la manière d'Hyle. Ce dernier prit la réponse comme un oui, et il répéta à nouveau.

«Chante, Iris. De toute ta voix.Tu as une très belle voix.»

Devant les yeux incrédules des deux ennemis, Iris ouvrit la bouche, exécutant les ordres du tatoué. L'air de One Winged Angel retentit, mélodieuse, mais à la voix dure. Il s'agissait de Sephiroth. Sa chanson. Celle d'un ange à une seule aile noire.

«Estuans interius

Ia vehementi

Estuans interius

Ia vehementi»

Pourquoi chanter? Iris ne savait pas. Elle laissa les notes et les paroles sortirent de sa gorge. Alors qu'elle hurlait le nom de son père, comme dans la musique, elle entendit Hyle lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

«Es-tu prête?»

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tandis qu'elle commençait un autre couplet.

«Alors...pense à un ange ailé...une seule aile noire...comme ton père...pense...à cette aile.De toutes tes forces...Iris...tu es...la One Winged Angel...»

Un déclic se fit alors dans la tête d'Iris. Devant les yeux incrédules d'Hojo qui ne comprenait rien à cette mascarade, et sceptique de la femme de glace, Iris sauta soudain de l'immeuble, agrippant Hyle avec elle.

Elle avait compris. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la fille de Sephiroth?

Ils tombaient, tous les deux, se rapprochant de plus en plus du sol. D'un instant à l'autre, ils percuteraient la terre ferme. Le jeune homme la tenait dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

«...Vole...Iris...»

Iris sentit alors son dos se déchirer. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Ou peut être pas, quelques souvenirs revinrent. Un enfant qui tombait d'un arbre. Une aile noire déchirée, couverte de sang. Des pleurs. Un regard vert mako.

Une immense aile noire apparut dans le dos d'Iris, stoppant la chute d'un coup net, les soulevant tous les deux. Hyle restait blottit contre elle, un sourire aux lèvres...

«Merci Iris...content de savoir que ton aile est rétablie...»

Note de l'auteur:

Mwhahahahahahaa

Que dire, à part que j'adore Hyle?! nyyyaaa suite bientôt

Et quelle est cette histoire d'aile cassée?oO roohh...


	9. Parce que moi

PARTIE I

Disclaimer: Oyez oyez…TOUS les personnages de cette fanfiction sont à leurs propriétaires. Autrement dis, tout personnage d'FF est à Square Enix, tout personnage que vous ne connaissez pas avec des noms bizarres est à moi Tout autant que l'univers d'FF8 appartient à SE, tout autant que notre monde nous appartient (--' j'suis vachement logique, hein? Digne d'une philosophe vous ne croyez pas?)

Avant-propos: Je tiens à préciser, avant que vous commenciez à lire, cette fic est la suite logique d'une oneshot de ma création nommée «The End of Death and Tears» (chercher dans Fanfiction d'FF7 ) Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il serait dommage de commencer cette fic, bien que seuls quelques éléments sont en rapports. Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton nommé «review» en bas de la page…ça fait toujours TRES plaisir à l'auteur Oo sisi, j'vous promets!

_Chapitre neuf –dernière de la partie 1- : Parce que moi...je t'ai toi..._

La nuit était tombée.

Seule la lune illuminait la voûte céleste parsemée d'étoiles. Certaines filantes, d'autres non. L'air était frais, comme chaque nuit. La brise plutôt agréable. Et au centre de la lune aussi ronde qu'une balle, une étrange ombre apparut.

Cette ombre...portait une immense aile dans le dos. Une seule et unique...noire.

Accroché à Iris, le tatoué aux cheveux noirs scruta l'horizon.

«Je ne suis pas trop lourd?

-Non. Je me sens toute légère. Où allons-nous?

-A Centra. A l'orphelinat, comme au jour de ton arrivée.

-Je crois...que j'ai compris ce que tu as en tête...»

L'ailée ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un regard triste. Derrière elle, Deling City disparaissait au loin, illuminée par les feux de la nuit. Là bas, elle imaginait très bien Hojo vociférer, l'autre tatouée, la X, avec lui.

«Ils arriveront à nous rattraper?

-Ne les sous-estime pas. Si Hojo comprend notre plan, il sera là-bas avant nous. Cette fille, la X, a beaucoup plus de pouvoir que toi ou moi. Enfin...beaucoup plus que moi en tout cas. Toi je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'étaient pas les premiers tatoués qu'elle a tué pour le compte d'Hojo. Si mes suppositions sont exactes, elle a tué le XI aussi...c'était la téléportation. Autrement dis, elle a le pouvoir de la glace, maintenant celle du soin, la force, et la téléportation. Ca fait sans doute un peu beaucoup pour nous deux. Le XI, à mes souvenirs, était de notre camp à nous. Il a refusé de se plier à Hojo. Il est mort. Nous, nous ne possédons que le pouvoir de la foudre, celui du feu et la télékinésie. Ma magie du vent reviendra avec le temps. Lorsque les nano machines auront quitté mon corps.

-Nano machines?

-Hojo ne t'a pas tout expliqué. Pendant le trajet, je vais te raconter. Non, en fait...je vais te dire tout ce que tu ignores...sur tous les sujets où je t'ai menti...Mais pour continuer sur nos possessions, nous gardons tout de même un léger avantage.»

Volant dans la nuit noire grâce à son unique aile, Iris baissa la tête pour voir le visage d'Hyle. Il ne la regardait pas. En fait, il ne l'avait regardé qu'une seule et unique fois depuis le début.

«Quel avantage?

-Nous...on a...toi...enfin, non, pas vraiment, en fait je voulais dire que...»

Le jeune homme se mit à marmonner des choses pour lui, qu'Iris ne réussit pas à entendre. C'était comme s'il hésitait à dire vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

Pour toute fin, il se tut simplement, laissant errer dans les esprits la fin de sa phrase. Sans comprendre, Iris continua à voler dans les airs.

«...au sujet des nano machines.» demanda-t-elle soudain.

«Oui?

-Ce sont bien la même chose que dans mon monde?

-Oui. Comme Jenova est morte, elle ne peut plus contrôler nos pouvoirs. C'est une ruse d'Hojo pour faire croire qu'elle est toujours présente. En fait, il verse des nano machines dans notre sang, via la mako. En gros, il nous bloque les cellules grâces à ce procédé.

-Alors...pourquoi...pourquoi, moi ce n'est pas bloqué?

-...ça? Et bien...comme qui dirait une inversion de seringue par inadvertance? Hojo est parfois tête en l'air, il n'a pas du remarquer qu'il prenait de mauvaises seringues...

-Je vois.»

Elle savait très bien, grâce à ces quelques phrases, qu'Hojo n'aurait jamais pu se tromper. C'est Hyle qui avait tout simplement échangé le produit. Même si la douleur restait atroce à chaque fois qu'elle sentait ce liquide couler dans ses veines, elle n'était pas bloquée.

«A ce propos...

-Oui?

-Pour...la fois...où je t'ai moi-même...injecté le produit...et...enfin pour toutes les fois où je t'ai fais du mal...

-Ne t'en fais pas.

-Comment as-tu fais pour croire en moi jusqu'au dernier instant?»

Iris laissa échapper un petit rire. Ils passaient au dessus de Timber. Ils allaient vraiment très vite, c'était à peine s'ils voyaient le paysage défilé.

«Et bien disons...qu'une marchande de fleur habillée de rose y est pour quelque chose.

-Aerith?

-Oui...en fait...je crois que c'est elle, que j'entendais à chaque fois que je doutais. J'entendais quelque chose au fond de moi dire...«Fais lui confiance...»...je pense, avec le recul, que c'était elle.

-Peut-être pas. J'avais fais promettre à Aerith de ne pas t'en parler. Et elle n'est pas du genre à rompre ses promesses.

-Alors, je ne sais pas.

-Ou alors, tu dois simplement être la fille la plus naïve du monde.

-Je ne pense pas être naïve...enfin, avant je ne l'étais pas. J'ai changé...je crois.

-Tu as changé. Je peux te l'assurer.»

Elle eut un sursaut, sans s'en rendre compte. Quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit.

«Tu as dis...que tu étais content que mon aile aille mieux. Pourquoi? Et là...pourquoi as-tu dis que...

-On arrive.» coupa Hyle.

Un concours de circonstance qui jouait en sa défaveur. Vexée de ne pas pouvoir en apprendre d'avantage, Iris se posa sur la plage de l'orphelinat. Tout était sombre. Les pieds de l'argentée rencontrèrent le sol, et aussitôt son aile se résorba dans son dos.

L'allégresse qu'elle avait ressentit disparut en même temps, et sous la douleur et la fatigue, Iris s'écroula dans les bras d'Hyle.

«EH! Ca va?»

Allez bien n'était pas vraiment le mot. Iris tremblait de tous ses membres. Tout ce qu'elle avait subi revint d'un coup, la clouant sur place. La douleur, ses muscles qui ne répondaient plus. Elle dût étouffer un cri de douleur en se mordant la main.

«Ca va aller Iris. C'est bientôt fini. Il ne faut pas que l'on perde du temps. Je te promets qu'ensuite, tu pourras dormir et te reposer dans un lit chaud, et manger à ta faim. Je te le promets.»

Il la souleva du sol et la porta dans ses bras. Lui aussi avait mal. Mais il supporterait.

«Iris...on doit trouver l'horloge.

-L'horloge? Mais, elle est chez moi!

-Il doit exister un double. Je sais qu'il y en a une dans mon monde aussi, mais elle n'a jamais été retrouvée. On dit qu'elle s'est écrasée dans un accident d'avion, lorsqu'un homme riche voulait faire déménager sa maison d'Utai jusqu'à Mideel, mais on ne sait pas où. Ici, il doit y en avoir une aussi.»

Iris descendit soudain de ses bras, se tenant sur ses pieds correctement, ou presque. Hyle allait dire quelque chose, lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard noir qui le fit taire.

«Ca ira.Il vaut mieux que l'on se sépare si nous voulons la trouver au plus vite.

-Nous sommes deux...le temps presse...il va falloir aller vite, tu t'en sens capable?

-Oui.Et puis, tu fais erreur. Nous sommes trois.»

Le jeune homme lui lança un air étonné, tandis qu'elle lui faisait signe de s'éloigner d'elle, sous prétexte qu'il n'aimerait certainement pas. Et pour cause...un géant de deux mètres venait d'apparaître près d'elle. Un démon du feu. Ifrit.

«Cela faisait longtemps, Iris. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé plus tôt? J'ai ressenti ta détresse et ta douleur.

-Je ne pouvais pas, Ifrit. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures toi aussi. Même toi, tu n'aurais pas fais le poids, et tu ne serais pas simplement tombé KO, crois moi.

-Iris, que fait cet homme avec toi? N'était-il pas ton ennemi?»

Le monstre du feu toisa Hyle qui se sentit mal. Du feu, encore du feu. Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait toujours l'impression d'étouffer. Iris rassura son gardien.

«Non. Hyle est avec nous. Seulement, évite de trop t'approcher de lui, il ne supporte pas les nos flammes.Ifrit, écoute, nous avons besoin de ton aide. Nous devons chercher une pendule ancienne en bois. Je ne viens pas de ce monde, c'est notre billet de retour.

-Tiens donc. Je viendrais te rendre visite dans cet autre monde.

-Tu peux?

-Je ne fais pas partie intégrante de celui-ci. Je viens d'une autre dimension. Alors me balader d'un monde à un autre n'est pas vraiment le problème.

-Tu es étonnant.

-Je ne suis pas le seul.»

Et la fouille commença. Hyle partit de son côté, à l'extrême opposé d'Ifrit cela dit en passant, dans le bâtiment principal. Iris, quant à elle, partit fouiller une grande salle détruite dans l'arrière du bâtiment. Ifrit s'occupa d'un petit bâtiment à droite de l'entrée.

Mais rien. Après dix bonnes minutes de recherche, chacun restait bredouille.

Hyle cherchait dans la pièce principale, soulevant tous les vieux meubles. Une voix retentit soudain dans son dos. Ce n'était ni celle d'Ifrit, pas plus que celle Iris.

«Tu cherches quelque chose?»

---

Iris avait fini de fouiller partout dans la petite pièce. Un capharnaüm sans nom peignait la salle. Des meubles mis de travers, des morceaux de tissus miteux lancé de l'autre côté de la salle.

Mais rien, pas l'ombre d'une pendule, même pas le son du balancier.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de lutte dans la pièce d'à côté. Et juste à côté d'elle, un craquement survint...

---

Hyle s'était retourné lentement, lorsqu'une voix masculine qu'il croyait reconnaître s'éleva derrière lui. La voix d'un homme, plutôt jeune.

D'ailleurs ce dernier avait les cheveux blonds coiffés en pic, et semblait près au combat. Il comprit alors.

«Merde.»

Il n'eut pas plus de temps de réagir, qu'il se mangea un coup de poing phénoménal l'envoyant dans le mur le plus proche. Ce type qui paraissait toujours jovial lorsqu'il était avec Iris avait, cette fois, un regard remplit de haine.

Il le frappa au ventre. Hyle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il savait pourquoi ce type faisait ça.

«IRIS! QU'AS-TU FAIS D'IRIS, ENFOIRE? TU L'AS TUEE, N'EST-CE PAS?!

-Je...ne l'ai pas tuée...elle est...vivante...

-FOUS TOI DE MOI!»

Hyle se mangea à nouveau un coup de pied au ventre. Gémissant, il se recroquevilla.

«Merde...putain de scénario...peut rien arriver de pire...»

Zell allait à nouveau le frapper, lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien le stoppa:

«ZELL! ARRETE!»

Le Seed se retourna vers l'encadrement de la porte qui donnait sur la suivante. Iris était là, entre les deux battants de la porte, belle et bien vivante. Ou presque.

Les cœurs des deux hommes firent un bon. Derrière Iris se trouvait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs tenant un morceau de glace tranchant et effilé sous le cou d'Iris, prise au piège.

«Je retire ce que j'ai dis...il existait donc un scénario encore plus horrible...femme ignoble...» siffla de rage Hyle en se relevant à moitié.

«Pas seulement.»

Le scientifique fou apparut juste à côté de la X. Iris tremblait.

«Iris! Le feu!

-Je...peux pas...j'ai...plus de force...»

Un silence lourd, seulement rythmé par le rire horrible du scientifique, s'installa. Hyle resta comme tétanisé. Cette fois, il n'avait pas de plan de secours.

Zell n'était pas mieux. Il se rendait enfin compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Hyle se plaça à côté de lui.

«Ecoute moi bien, l'hérisson blond...tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Sais-tu où se trouve une vieille horloge, ici?

-Oui. Il y en a une dans...

-Alors tu y conduiras Iris, et ensuite tu te planqueras jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Même si elle ne veut pas y aller, force la. C'est...le seul moyen de la sauver, désormais. Si tu tiens à elle, fais le. Mais n'oublie pas. Ca sera la dernière fois que tu l'as verras. Le voyage d'Iris dans ce monde est terminé. Il est temps pour elle de se rendre dans un autre, tu as compris?

-Je...je crois...»

L'échange s'était fait en quelques murmures. Hyle s'avança alors vers Hojo, se démarquant de Zell.

«Je te propose quelque chose, Hojo. Un échange. Je prends la place d'Iris, et tu la laisses libre pour le moment.

-Qu'ai-je à gagner?

-...c'est moi...qui détient le pouvoir de l'ange de la mort.»

Ses petits yeux à demi fermés derrière les lunettes, Hojo faillit s'étrangler. Ce n'était pas possible.

«Prouve le moi!

-Très bien.»

Hyle déboutonna sa chemise, laissant apparaître la plume de son collier. La plume de corbeau.

Corbeau?

Iris écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Cette plume qu'elle avait toujours prise pour celle d'un corbeau...n'était autre qu'une de ses plumes à elle. Une de son aile.

Depuis quand Hyle détenait-il cette plume?

De son côté, le scientifique fulminait:

«Comment as-tu eu cette plume?

-Une vieille histoire qui remonte à mon enfance. Toujours est-il que c'est dans cette plume que tout se passe. Si Iris a pu utiliser ses pouvoirs tout à l'heure, c'est que j'étais avec elle. Elle ne peut les utiliser que lorsque je suis là.Voilà l'échange que je te propose. Le feu, la télékinésie et la vie d'Iris, contre la plume, le vent, la foudre et ma vie.»

Un long sourire sadique s'étira sur le visage ridé de l'homme en blouse blanche. Il fit signe à Hyle de s'avancer, tandis que la X poussa Iris par terre, à côté de Zell.

«Eh...Iris...la fin de ma phrase...tout à l'heure...je voulais la reformuler, tu sais...je voulais dire...que moi...moi...je t'avais, toi...et que j'en étais heureux. Merci de m'avoir sauvé, ce jour là...»

Le jeune homme aux lunettes eut un regard grave, comme s'il allait craquer, se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant. Les mains contre le sol, Iris restait tétanisée.

«Le blondinet...c'est à toi de jouer...»

Zell attrapa Iris dans ses bras aussitôt, ne cherchant pas à comprendre, et se précipita hors de la salle. Les cris de l'argentée lui percèrent les tympans, inévitablement.

«NON! ZELL! LACHE MOI! HYLE!! HYLEEE!!

-Ne t'occupe pas de lui. On s'en va.»

Iris cria, se débattant de toutes ses forces, donnant du fil à retordre à Zell qui se précipitait vers la plage. Elle vit dans l'encadrement de la porte Hyle aux prises de la X. Le jeune homme avait sous sa gorge un pic de glace. Il lui adressa un beau sourire. Comme ceux qu'il essayait toujours de cacher.

«...adieu...Iris...je demanderai...une dérogation pour les chichis, là bas...»

La Tatouée s'époumona de toutes ses forces, hurlant à Zell de la lâcher. Il la conduisait jusqu'au phare. Juste avant de passer le cadre de la porte, elle vit des éclairs tomber sur l'orphelinat, des énormes pics de glaces voler dans le ciel, et puis...

...et puis un cri...celui d'un homme...

Un homme...blessé mortellement...

Les larmes aux yeux, Iris vit la scène disparaître derrière les escaliers qui menaient en haut du phare. Ensuite, elle ne se souvint plus. Zell la déposa près d'une horloge, et une voix féminine s'éveilla dans sa tête.

«Pardon...Iris...»

Mais la jeune argentée le savait. Jamais les excuses d'Aerith n'arriveraient à soigner la plaie saignante dans son cœur.

Hyle était mort...sous ses propres yeux...par sa propre faute...

---

Zell était assis sur un rocher de la plage.

C'était fini. Ici du moins. Iris avait disparut à l'instant même où il l'avait déposée près de l'horloge. Il avait juste eut le temps de sauter à la mer par le balcon du phare pour éviter le scientifique et la femme sans cœur. Pendant son saut, il les avait entendu hurler de rage. Iris s'était enfuie, une fois de plus. Mais elle était vivante, elle.

Il avait osé regarder sur la terrasse de l'orphelinat. Un corps gisait sans vie, au beau milieu d'une flaque de sang, transpercé par une dizaine de pics de glace. Zell n'avait pas osé le regarder d'avantage. Le spectacle était horrible.

Il devrait pourtant lui offrir une sépulture digne de son sacrifice. Mais cela attendrait. Il ne s'en sentait pas encore capable.

Il en avait vu des morts, pourtant. Mais pas comme ça. Cela lui donnait la nausée. Ce type qui avait blessé son amie s'était sacrifié pour elle. Il ne comprendrait jamais vraiment pourquoi. Il n'aura d'ailleurs jamais la réponse.

Assis sur un rocher, le visage dégoulinant d'eau salée, il fixa le ciel étoilé.

Elle était quelque part là-haut. Dans un endroit qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir.

Ainsi allait la vie.

Demain...demain il devrait reprendre son boulot de Seed...

---

Dans une ville bondée de monde, construite à côté d'une étrange ville sur plaque détruite par une cataclysme quelques années auparavant, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux argentés venait de se réveiller dans une vieille église remplie de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, et de toutes les sortes...

Notes de l'auteur:

Bon...je serai très tentée de prendre la porte avec mes bagages sous le bras pour partir d'ici le plus loin et le plus vite possible...mais voyez vous, c'est la fin de la première partie, et je me dois de donner des explications. (tout de même)

Tout d'abord...mes plus plates excuses à ceux qui aimaient bien Hyle.

Ensuite (quoi? comment ça j'ai été courte sur le point précédent? heuu...parce que je tiens à ma vie ...) au sujet de l'histoire. Elle est composée en deux parties: la première «Les rêves des XIII tatoués» dans le monde de FF8.

La prochaine –titre encore inconnu même de moi- se déroulera dans le monde décrit dans le dernier paragraphe. J'espère que vous l'aurez reconnu OO

Ceci mis à part, je voudrais faire un petit topo sur les tatoués. J'ai treize personnages que vous ne connaissez pas dans cette histoire. Enfin, douze pour être exact. En voici la liste, avec ceux que vous avez rencontrez, leur pouvoir et ce qu'ils sont devenus:

La I: Iris, le feu, toujours vivante

Le II:?

Le III: Le blond qui utilise la magie du soin. Fait parti du trio dans le monde de FF8. Il se fera tuer par la X

Le IV:?

Le V: Le grand costaud qui est la «Force». Fait parti du trio. Il meurt dans le monde de FF8, tué aussi par la X, pour l'unique et bonne raison qu'elle veut récupérer ses pouvoirs.

Le VI:?

Le VII: Hyle, le vent, mort dans le monde de FF8

Le VIII: L'homme aux cheveux rouges qui utilise le pouvoir de la télékinésie. Fait parti du trio. Se fait tuer dans le monde de FF8 par Iris, qui ne contrôle plus ses pouvoirs.

Le IX:?

La X: La femme aux longs cheveux noirs, elle est la glace, et tue sans pitié. Elle est le bras droit d'Hojo. Toujours vivante.

Le XI: Déjà mort depuis longtemps. Tué par la X.

Le XII: La foudre, il essayera de prendre en traître Hyle, mais se fera tuer par inadvertancedurant le combat. Il blessera Iris quasiment mortellement.

Le XIII:?

Ouais, bon, okai, il y a un seul point d'interrogation que vous pouvez remplacer, bien évidemment. Vous connaissez tous le numéro XIII. Ou devrais-je dire, Red XIII si on veut le nom complet que lui a donné Hojo.

Les trous vont se combler petit à petit, rassurez vous. La suite va venir très bientôt, avec toutes les dernières explications tadaaa à bientôt!!

(L'auteur tient à signaler qu'elle a prit congé et ne reviendra pas avant que les lecteurs ne se soient calmés suite à la fin de la partie une...)


	10. Le p'tit mot de la fin

Remerciemment :

Remerciemment :

Voici une dernière petite partie consacrée aux reviewers et revieweuse

Je remercie très sincèrement les deux Miss qui suivent toujours mon histoire, à savoir Melior (ahhh merci pour toute ses reviiiews ! je lis très bientôt la suite de ton histoire je te le promets ! Juste après mes révisions pour le bac blanc de français !! encore merci !!) et Tipha (ou Aranna, comme vous voulez Merci à toi, à la fois pour ta review, et la sécurité que tu me confères ...c'est dur le métier d'auteur XD)

Encore un gros merci !

J'éditerai cette page régulièrement, en fait à chaque nouvelle review, pour remercier la personne, car ce sont des petits mots qui me font toujours énormément plaisir, compte tenu du fait que ça montre que quelqu'un lit mes écrits. Cela me permet aussi de rire, de voir si les effets que je souhaitais mettre dans certains passages sont réussis

Et puis, je sais pas, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur

P'tits désolées : pour les fanfics de nombreuses personnes dont je n'ai pas lu les derniers chapitre par manque de temps, je m'en excuse platement auprès d'eux. Je pense finir mes écrits, et ensuite tout lire ! Vala Donc ne vous inquiétez pas !

P'tite annonce : La suite des Rêves des XIII tatoués sortira d'ici quelques heures en tout logique Et ceci sous le nom suivant « Entre Enfer et Paradis »

Cette dernière fanfic suivra toujours les aventures d'Iris, mais cette fois-ci dans un monde plus commun aux XIII : celui de FF7. Elle sera normalement en neuf chapitres (j'ai écris les cinq premiers)

Cette série sera clôturée par une dernière Oneshot (autrement dis, elle est en quatre partie : une oneshot (prélude), deux fanfics totalement liées (partie I et II), et une dernière oneshot (épilogue)) avec mon dernier personnage de la série (-- et oui, j'y ai déjà réfléchi…)

Un gros merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent ! J'espère terminer cette série avant mon bac de français (-- dans trois semaines…)

A vous les studios !


End file.
